Tara Compton: Vampire Queen of Louisiana
by PriscillaPal
Summary: In the sequel to 'True Tara', Tara and Bill are now married but hardly settled down, as Eric Northman bides his time until he can force Tara, and the babies, to be with him. And Alcide has a surprise or two up his sleeve as well, with regards to winning Tara's love.
1. Chapter 1

**BACKSTORY**: This story takes up where 'True Tara' left off, only it is a month later. Tara Thornton is now married to Bill Compton, an alliance that's goal is different for each participant. Tara wants a life for the twins that are growing inside of her that she never received. And all Eric seemed to be promising, was a life where Sookie Stackhouse and her, shared him!

Bill wants custody of twin babies borne of a mother that is 'half vampire' and a father who in another reality, is indeed human. Word has spread among vampires and humans about the pregnancy and gifts have been pouring in.

Gifts and threats. Security has been tightened, as plans to kidnap these unique, unborn babies have been squashed. Not to mention that those in the Were world are still pissed off about the murders of a few of their own, one at the hands of the former Ms. Thornton herself.

And poor Alcide! He ran off, unable to take doing strip shows for Eric at Fangtasia, and Sookie has left town to find him. She left the house in her brother Jason's care, but Eric glamoured him into never coming over, and Eric moved in, since he was still the rightful owner of the Stackhouse home...and it's close to the Compton estate. He has no plans whatsoever to be out of the picture when the twins are born, and he has already begun a distasteful plot to make Tara Compton return to being Tara Thornton again...

**EVENING**-Compton Estate

Tara leaned forward and peered at the video on the laptop. She was watching a Youtube video on how to knit baby socks. Hopefully it would help her failing project. She had a pile of fluff in her lap, that was supposed to be baby booties, but looked more like baby booties for some hoofed animal!

Still, she was learning, and had made a small sweater successfully. But Tara found that if she could actually see the process being done, she could pick it up quickly.

Jessica sauntered in, walking by a Security Guard as she entered the sitting room and plopped down on a couch in front of Tara.

"So...still knitting, hey? I would've never taken you for the type."

Tara stopped the video and eyed Jessica.

"Why? Because I'm Black and Black people don't knit?"

"God! Why are you so defensive? Correction, why are you even more defensive than usual?" Jessica complained.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? But you're like the third person to ask me that shit! Maybe I just wanted to learn knitting, okay? Plus a knitting kit came as a gift from some vamp couple. I mean I might as well try it. Plus you saw that sweater I made, right?"

Jessica blinked.

"Was it like powder blue?"

"Yep!" Tara said proudly. She began putting away her knitting for the evening. Now that she was half human, she slept at night now. So she barely ever saw Bill or Jessica, if the truth be told.

"Oh. Yeah, I was in your bathroom using some of your Lancome face cream and I thought it was a wash rag. Like a microfiber rag..."

Tara slowly stood up.

"Bitch, what are you saying?!"

Jessica slowly stood as well.

"I'm saying It really worked well on my skin!"

"Tell me you didn't use my baby's sweater to wash your ass! Tell me!" Tara snapped.

"Look, that didn't look like a sweater, okay? If it had had sleeves..."

"It did have fucking sleeves! **BILL! BILL**!" Tara screamed. Bill, who had been in conference with someone in his office, hurried out and over into the sitting room.

"Tara. Jessica. There is no need to shout. Now is this something you need me for or can you ask security or a servant..."

"Bill," Tara began to sob, "Jessica wiped her ass...she used it...she fucked up our babies sweater...**BILL**!"

Bill walked over and put his arms around Tara, he then nodded to a female security staff member to help Tara upstairs. Once they left the room, Bill faced Jessica.

"Jessica, what happened? I couldn't understand one word Tara was saying."

"God, Bill! Why did you have to marry her? I like Tara well enough but everyone knows good and well that you married her to stick it to Sookie!"

"That is not true!"

"Oh really? Tell me those babies aren't Eric Northman's? Tell me!"

"They are** MINE**. You are going to have twin baby brothers, sisters or maybe one of each. Now what did you do to Tara's knitting?"

"I thought it was a washcloth and I used it in my bath."

"Oh Lord no!" Bill sighed, throwing up his hands.

"Sorry. Listen can I have a little extra money? There's a purse I want and the tips at Merlotte's really suck these days."

"I'll give you money for the purse, as long as you understand that you need to stay out of Tara's things! Knitting calms her and that is no easy feat."

"Errr, yeah. So...is this a **REAL** marriage? I mean do you two spend any time together..."

"Do you want the money or not?" Bill interrupted. Jessica smiled at him and and held out her hand.

* * *

But Tara had slipped out the back, telling the security guard she passed on her way to the garage, that Mr. Compton said it was alright. She then jumped in her car and drove to Merlotte's to see Sam.

Things were slow and Tara knew Sam had to be secretly worried. Plus she knew Sam was still sad over Pam's staking.

Tara sat at the bar with Sam and LaFayette, as she told them what Jessica had done.

"Now I'm sure it was just an accident." Sam said, trying to be reassuring.

"If she wasn't sure of what it was, then why even touch it, Sam?" Tara countered. LaFayette just shook his head.

"The girl doesn't mean any harm. She's just...well...in her own little world and shit." LaFayette offered. "What you really need to be worried about, is what the REAL father of those babies your carrying is planning! You know Eric Northman is up to no damned good, moving into Sookie's house like that."

Sam gave LaFayette a warning look, but Tara spoke.

"No, Sam. He's right. Though I think he's not really up to anything. He's hurting over Pam too. Maybe he just needs time."

"Time to remember to be evil?" LaFayette asked sarcastically.

"LaFayette, isn't there something you could be doing in the kitchen?" Sam asked.

LaFayette rolled his eyes and left the two of them alone. Sam covered Tara's hand with his.

"You know I think this marriage to Compton is bullshit."

"And I think single motherhood is bullshit," Tara replied, "this is what I want."

"Bill Compton is who you want., Tara? Since when?"

"I'm not thinking of him, okay? I'm thinking of the fact that once upon a time, he was a father. And he could be a good one again. I don't even barely see him. He will be able to lead his life at night and I can be there for my kids during the day. This is going to work, Sam."

"And what about your happiness? You're fine living like that?" Sam asked skeptically. "This marriage** IS** in name only, right?"

"Bill and I are not like that. Yes, it is in name only." Tara insisted.

"Good!" a voice called out. Tara and Sam turned to find Eric standing near the door. He walked over to the bar and sat down next to Tara.

"Tara has had a rough night, Northman, she doesn't need any of your shit." Sam warned. LaFayette peeked out of the kitchen.

"I'm not here to give her any, Sam. How have you been? I haven't seen you since Pam's funeral."

Sam turned and walked off. Tara gave Eric a filthy, dirty look.

"What the fuck kind of thing was that to say?"

"It's true. I have not seen Merlotte since Pam's funeral. What would you have me say? That he did not protect Pam properly from that whore shifter he was involved with?"

Tara could hear a lot of hurt and anger in Eric's voice-still. She did not respond to his comment. She decided maybe it was time for her to head back home.

"How are things at the Compton Plantation?" Eric asked casually. Tara frowned.

"It's not a plantation."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" Tara snapped. "It used to be one..."

"Yes," Eric said casually, "it did. And Bill Compton used to own slaves. Do you know what I found out?"

Sam, meanwhile, could hear some of what was being said. Oh shit! Tara was really defensive when it came to slavery! What the fuck was Northman up to now?

Tara didn't reply. Clearly, Eric was here to tell her some kind of fucked up news. So she might as well stand still and listen to whatever it was.

"Okay, Eric. What is this shit? What is it you want to say?"

"I have proof that the Compton's actually owned the Thornton's at one time. I'm sorry. I thought you'd want to know."

Tara slapped Eric, then skulked out of Merlotte's. Eric sat still for a moment, then walked out after her.

"Tara! Tara, listen to me!" Eric called after her, but when Tara didn't stop, he used his vampire speed to get in front of her, just as she was reaching for her car door.

"Tara, do you really want to stay married to a slave owner? And one that specifically owned your family?"

"Oh shut up! You don't know any of that!"

"Tara, I was around then!"

"In Bon Temps?"

"No," Eric said patiently, "but I know people that were. That was how I was able to get the file."

"What file?" Tara asked suspiciously.

"One that traces your family roots back to Bill Compton's slave plantation! The one you're living on right now!" Eric snapped. "And I'm not thrilled about my children being born under that roof!"

Suddenly, a limo pulled up and Bill got out, along with two men from his security team. Bill walked over to them.

"Tara? Why did you leave the estate? We could've talked about what Jessica did to your sweater. But as Queen of Louisiana you shouldn't be running around at night. And in your condition."

"Don't you mean Queen of the Compton Plantation?" Eric challenged Bill. Bill tore his eyes off of Tara and glared at Eric.

"Pardon me? You will address me as 'Your Majesty'! And in case you have forgotten, you can easily be detained again under Authority laws. Tara, come along." Bill said curtly.

Tara gave Eric a look he couldn't read, then allowed Bill to take her arm and lead her back to the limo. She got in without looking back but Bill did. He closed the door and returned to where Eric was standing.

"I'm not even going to ask what that last comment was all about. All I do know is that if it causes me any trouble with regards to my wife..."

"You'll try and bury me in another hole, 'Your Majesty'? Like you did when you tried to keep me from telling Sookie how you deceived her?"

"I don't know what you think you know here, but it won't work. Not again." Bill said, giving him a warning look, before returning to the limo. It soon pulled out of Merlotte's parking lot. Eric glanced at Tara's car. She had left it behind. He would take it home to Sookie's. That would force Tara and him to meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill walked into Tara's bedroom, just as she was fluffing her pillows and getting ready to go to sleep. She looked him up and down. He usually didn't come in here. In fact, she couldn't remember him ever coming in while she was awake.

"We need to talk," he said, closing the door behind him, "can I take it from that comment that Eric made, about our home being a 'plantation', to be the reason you were so quiet on the way back here?"

"Bill, it's late. I need some sleep."

"I'm a vampire. I don't sleep now. And you are half vampire so you will be fine. And I want this settled between us."

"There is nothing to settle. Eric was just talking shit."

"What kind of 'shit' was he talking?" Bill asked.

Tara sighed, then spoke.

"He said that you owned slaves."

"Which you knew." Bill reminded her.

"He said you owned my family and that he has a file to prove it." Tara replied quietly. Bill raised a brow.

"Tara, I did not own your family! I would know that!"

"Do you even remember the slaves you did own?" Tara countered.

"I kept a purchase ledger..."

"Get the fuck out! Out!" Tara snapped. But Bill did not budge.

"Are you going to allow me to prove my innocence? Or are you just going to take Eric at his word?" Bill asked knowingly. Tara thought about it, then decided.

"This 'purchase ledger' has real names in it? None of that tally marks shit?"

"No tally marks, I promise." Bill smiled softly. "I will let you see the purchase ledger, then compare it against this 'file' Eric has. And Tara, if you find that you are wrong about what you suspect about me, I won't want an apology. But I will want a promise that you are never to see Eric Northman again. If we are going to make this marriage work, we have to be a united front. Eric does nothing but wedge people apart."

Tara slowly nodded. Bill moved closer to her.

"You know, maybe the problem is that we can't have a real marriage, if we don't get to know one another better. I only knew you as Sookie's dear friend. You knew me as Sookie's boyfriend. Instead of getting ready for bed, why don't we go someplace? We can have a quiet supper out? You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Tara didn't respond.

"Are you tongue tied because you are indeed tired? Or is it that you're ashamed to be seen out with your 'slave master' husband?" Bill gently chided.

"Oh come on, Bill! That's not what's going on! I just don't know if what you're suggesting is a good idea is all."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean, why not? Come on, Bill! One day you're going to want to get Sookie back. And being able to tell her that the two of us never slept together is going to go a long way in making that happen." Tara advised him.

"You really don't get it, do you? It is a shame that we never got the time to know one another, as two people that loved Sookie. Otherwise you'd know me about as well as you know Sam Merlotte." Bill said.

"What is your point?"

"My point is, I don't 'marry' easily. I married you to become a father. Something I missed. There will be no 'going back to Sookie'. I am the Head of the Vampire Authority' and the King of Louisiana. Your children, **OUR** children have to be raised in accordance to what our positions are."

"Bill, I don't have a position!"

"You're the Queen of Louisiana, through marriage. I have not pushed you to make a platform for yourself, because of your pregnancy and all that has happened. But once the twins are born, we will be more in the public eye than we already are. And in order to be successful, I do not feel as if it will be enough for us to 'pretend' to be husband and wife. Tonight proved that."

"Tonight didn't prove anything! I just needed some air. I didn't run off to meet Eric. He just showed up at Merlotte's."

"And if we actually took the time to build a real relationship," Bill countered, "the next time you were upset with me, for any reason, you would come to me instead of leaving our home to seek solace from someone else."

"Look, can we take a rain check on the dinner?" Tara asked. She didn't want to go into any of this right now. And this 'Bill wanting to get to know her better thing' was something rather unexpected. She had just never expected such a request from him.

Bill knew not to push any harder. He nodded and left the room, closing her door behind her. He then went down stairs and returned to his private office, where fellow Chancellor Kibwe was still waiting. He had been the person Bill had been meeting with before, when Tara and Jessica had interrupted them before.

"Do you have the warrant?" Bill asked. Chancellor Kibwe nodded.

"It is on your desk. If you do not mind me asking, is everything alright with the queen?"

Bill didn't even look up, as he signed Nora Gainsborough's death warrant.

"Everything is fine. Tara's pregnancy is a first of it's kind. She is just overly emotional. You are fine with carrying out the sentence?" Bill asked him.

"It won't be a problem."

"I would ask for more proof, but that video doesn't lie." Bill sighed. Nora had been seen, on video, taking one of the rings that both Tara and the late Russell Edgington had used, to travel in and out of other realities. They proved to be very dangerous after awhile, and Bill had had both rings locked up.

Bill had to assume that she stole a ring to give to Eric Northman.

"Are we bringing in Northman?" Chancellor Kibwe asked.

"No. I think he's going to have to learn the hard way that whatever he is planning now, has consequences. And when he loses his sister, that fact will be made clear to him." Bill said.

Bill's cellphone and the front door bell, rang at the same time. Bill answered the cell. The number was from the Bon Temps Police Department.

"Hello?" Bill answered, as he saw Chancellor Kibwe, get up out of his chair and walk to his office door.

"Bill? It's Sookie! They know about Debbie! The Pelts got the information from Alcide and he used one of those rings! Bill, you have to help me and Eric and you have to watch out for Alcide! Bill, he's planning on doing something..."

Bill didn't hear what Sookie was saying. Chancellor Kibwe had opened the door to Alcide Herveaux. But it wasn't the fact that he was looking at Alcide now that bothered him.

It was the look that had passed between Kibwe and Alcide. Bill hung up.

"What is this?" he asked casually. But Kibwe pulled out a vial of blood from inside his suit pocket. Bill's eyes widened!

"Is that the Lillith blood? You took it from Authority Headquarters? Answer me, Chancellor Kibwe? Did you remove that vial from headquarters?"

Kibwe smiled.

"Yes, and had it condensed into a powder. And it works a little differently...Chancellor Compton." Kibwe answered, **LOOKING AT ALCIDE**!

Bill was about to ask what the hell was going on, when Chancellor Kibwe opened he vial, blew red dust into the air, then stepped back, as both Bill Compton and Alcide Herveaux, were swept into the swirling red powder. Both men coughed violently, before switching bodies with one another!

Bill Compton, who was now in Alcide's body, was unconscious on the floor! Alcide, who was now in Bill's body, stood over 'himself', along with Kibwe.

"You've got Eric's sister's death warrant?" Alcide asked.

Kibwe nodded.

"She will die by the true death, before she can speak of her part in this." Kibwe agreed. Alcide smiled.

"When he awakens he'll find that his vamp self has been repressed. He'll be mostly wolf." Alcide noted.

"So Eric Northman won't have any control over him." Kibwe reasoned. "And now, I expect you to keep your end."

Alcide smirked!

"I have no interest in being Head Of The Authority. I'll come in tomorrow and make you Head Chancellor."

"And tonight?" Kibwe asked smiling. But he knew.

"Tonight, as Bill Compton, 'King Of Louisiana', I'm going to fuck my wife." Alcide folding his arms. "Now get **HIM** the hell out of here before Tara sees him."

Yes, Alcide Herveaux had finally taken Sam Merlotte's earlier advice to heart. He still wanted Tara and this time, he planned to be more 'Eric Northman, than Eric was himself'.

Meanwhile, Tara walked down the stairs in a short, pink robe. She had thought about what Bill had said earlier. Maybe going out to dinner wasn't such a bad idea after all. Once she was on the first floor, she walked over to Bill's study door and knocked.

"Bill? Are you in there?"

Alcide glanced towards the door, then looked at Kibwe.

"Take him out that side door. Lock him up at the Authority Headquarters."

"You know, of course, that if Sookie Stackhouse reads your mind..."

"I'm not going anywhere near her. And the Pelts will make sure she stays in jail." Alcide said. "Now get a move on with him."

"Bill?" Tara knocked again. "I can hear you in there!"

Alcide waited until Kibwe finally took Bill out, then opened the study doors and reached for Tara.

But Tara backed back a bit.

"Uh, yeah, okay, Mr. Grabby. Look, I thought about what you said. Maybe we can try getting to know one another better tonight. I'll take you up on going out to dinner."

Alcide raised a brow. Getting to know one another better? Did that mean Bill and Tara hadn't fucked yet? How did you ask a question that you were already supposed to know?

"So...we're both going to go up and change together? In one room?"

Tara eyed him.

"Uh no! You have your room and I have mine. Look, this is just dinner! No fucking tonight, okay?"

**DAMN!** Alcide seethed inside! Bill Compton had let Tara get away with not fucking him? What the hell kind of pussy was he anyway? Then again, Alcide thought, Bill had never appeared to have much liking for Tara anyway. This information made him more sure than ever, that what he was doing was the right thing.

Tara was a little thrown when Bill pulled her to him and kissed her soundly on the mouth, before letting her go.

"Bill..."

"Tara, a kiss is hardly fucking, alright? We'll get dressed and go someplace nice."

Tara just nodded, then turned to walk upstairs. Something had been off just now and she knew what it was. Bill was always coolly polite. Distant almost, which was fine, since this marriage was in name only. But she had felt something from him just now. Something that said that Bill Compton wasn't really willing to wait long for them to get to know one another.

Meanwhile, Alcide decided that Tara and him were going to Fangtasia. They didn't have food there, granted, but that fuck Northman could see that his chances of getting Tara back were nil to none.


	3. Chapter 3

Tara stared at 'Bill' as if he'd lost his damned mind!

They were now parked at Fangtasia.

"What is this shit, Bill? We're at Fangtasia."

Alcide got out of the car on his side. He had convinced the guards that he would be fine out with Tara alone. He moved to her side of the car and opened the door.

"Did you hear me? There's no food at Fangtasia."

"No. But Northman is here."

Tara eyed him.

"Bill, let's not get into a round two with Eric, okay? Just get back in the car and let's go home."

"A round two?" Alcide asked.

"I know you stayed behind at Merlotte's to take Eric on. You don't have to. I'm going to believe you didn't own my family during slavery, okay?"

What the fuck? Had Northman told her that Bill Compton owned Tara's family during...shit, of course he had! That's what the vamp fucker did! Just started shit and caused trouble, Alcide thought.

"Let's go in and show him that he didn't get to us. It's important to me, Tara." Alcide said quietly, reaching for her hand to pull her out of the car. Tara gave him a quizzical look, put her hand in his and then got out of the car. Fine! But if Bill started any shit with Eric, they were leaving!

Eric saw the 'couple' from his throne, the minute they stepped inside. His eyes stayed on Tara. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped, red dress that he supposed was a maternity style of some sort. Not that it mattered. It didn't keep him from wanting her, even at this distance. He told himself that he just had to be patient. That once his children were born and Tara returned to being a full vampire, he would call her to him as her maker, and then she would be with him. Whether she liked it or not. And Eric knew that she would like it. Or grow to.

Eric then looked at Bill and his eyes narrowed a bit. He pulled out a chair for Tara, then sat down. That in itself was not unusual. But he had seen Bill and Tara before together. They were friendly, almost as friends would be. But something was different now...

"Your Majesty," Eric overheard one of his waiter's insist, "we do not serve food here."

"Then get in the kitchen and make something!" Alcide snapped. Tara put a hand on 'Bill's' arm.

"What is the matter with you? I told you there was no food here, something you damned well know!"

Alcide leaned back in his chair and tore his eyes off of Tara. He then locked eyes with Eric.

"I want Northman to make sure we get dinner. **NOW**!"

Eric stood up and left his throne, something he would not ordinarily do for anyone. But unfortunately, Bill's rank demanded it! He walked over to the table and excused the waiter.

"Your Majesty. My Queen. As you know, there is **NO** Food here."

Tara touched Eric's wrist, something that griped Alcide, but he refrained from commenting on it.

"We know, Eric. Bill was just playing."

"No I was not," Alcide said, "and if your King commands food at a moment's notice, then you will damned well get in that kitchen and cook it yourself!"

"Okay," Tara said standing up, "we're leaving. I'm sorry, Eric for all of the trouble."

Eric pulled Tara forcefully away from the table, something that caused Alcide to now stand up. He struggled to listen in on what was being said between the two.

"I don't care why he's doing what he's doing, Tara. I want you to come by and see for yourself that Bill owned your ancestors. I don't know how you can sit in public with him."

"Bill said he has proof that you're lying. I **HAVE** to believe him if this marriage is going to work."

"It's not going to. No one believes that it will." Eric said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Your place is here by my side."

Alcide walked over and pulled Tara away.

"Her place is with her husband and father of her babies. That's me. I'll forgive the snub about the food-this time. But anymore disrespect like that, and you will be pulled into Authority Headquarters."

"Bill!" Tara yelled. What the hell was the matter with him?

Eric's phone rang and he answered it.

It was Sookie.

"Eric, I tried to call Bill but we got cut off! I'm in jail! They know about Debbie! Her body was dug up! Alcide told the Pelts everything! I don't know what do do!"

"I'll be there shortly." Eric said and hung up. He then looked at Bill.

"That was Sookie. She is in jail. Alcide, bastard child of mine that he is, told the Pelts that Sookie killed their daughter. She's been dug up. I am the owner of that property and therefore the authorities had no right to come onto it. She said she tried to call you earlier."

Alcide gave Eric a hard look, then spoke.

"We were not cut off. I just didn't have time to be bothered with Sookie's problems."

Tara now looked from Eric to Bill.

"You just hung up on Sookie?" she asked. Bill reached for her hand.

"You are my wife now, Tara. You and the twins are my life. I can't be dragged back into Sookie's problems. If you would like to go to the police station to see her..."

Eric rolled his eyes!

"I will take care of Sookie. Have a pleasant evening." Eric said snidely and left Fangtasia. Tara was still staring at Bill.

"Bill, you just...I mean I think Sookie needs our help but for you to just not go..."

"Running to her? I want to go home, Tara. I want to go home and show you how committed I am to you and our family." Bill said...no...growled as he his lips almost smothered hers in a hard kiss.

Tara put her hands against his chest to push him away as their lips parted. But she nodded her assent at his request. He slipped a tight arm around her waist as they left the establishment and headed back to the mansion.

* * *

Jason and Sookie were alone in an interrogation room. And Jason was giving Sookie hell!

"I begged you to tell me the truth, Sookie!** BEGGED** you! And now look at this shit! Gordon and Barbara Pelt are raising much hell **AND** do you know they're suing this police department and the Vampire Authority for their wrongful imprisonment!"

"She killed Tara, Jason. She was going to kill me." Sookie said in a hoarse voice, just as Eric and his lawyer walked in. The lawyer asked to speak to Jason privately and they left the interrogation room.

Eric just stared at Sookie. Sookie sighed!

"I don't want to hear 'I told you so' about anything, okay?"

"You said Alcide had something to do with his. Explain. Why would he betray you?" Eric asked.

"I don't know! I found him in New Orleans and he had made plans by then."

"What kind of plans?" Eric asked.

"Plans to fuck with both Bill and you. He was meeting with warlocks. African witch doctors...you name it. The point is this: he managed to get one of them to repress his vampire side. He is now more wolf than vamp now." Sookie informed him. Eric nodded, then clenched his jaw.

"That would explain why he is not responding to my calls as his maker. I don't understand what that has to do with Bill?"

"Alcide wants Tara. More than ever. But he didn't say how he planned to get Bill away from her."

"I am not following this: what does any of that have to do with the Pelt's? Why did he turn you in? Are you sure it was Alcide?"

"I think, but I don't know for sure, that Alcide has made a deal with the Pelts concerning Tara and the babies. I think they have something to do with finding the witch doctors in New Orleans. There's a link I'm missing, but I know it's all connected." Sookie said.

"None of this would be happening if Tara would've just...just accepted what is." Eric said in a low voice. Sookie gave him a look of pity.

"I know that Pam's death has been hard on you."

"Hard? I feel as if we'd been together forever. I still look for her to seek solace...**NO ONE** is able to handle the running of Fangtasia like she did. Tara should've been of some comfort. But no. She runs and runs and runs...from me, from her responsibility to me...and she is forever throwing it up in my face, silently, that I am not her 'Beloved Eric' from that other reality!" Eric snapped, then ran a hand down his face.

"Eric?" Sookie asked, but Eric waved her off.

"I am fine. And things will be fine. Tara's illusions of a life with Bill Compton, are just that."

"I'd like to think that too, but they're married. I don't even know what to say to Tara. I just know that she doesn't love Bill."

"And Bill does not love her. He loves you, Sookie. Look, I can get you out of jail on a technicality. But we will have to put our heads together as to how to get you out of this for good. And for this, I want Bill and Tara to use their influence to make this go away. Tara and Bill love you. They will help us."

Sookie nodded and hugged him. Yes, Bill and Tara would help her, wouldn't they?

* * *

Meanwhile, the real Bill Compton awoke very confused. Confused by his surroundings. Why was he looking up at Nora Gainsborough?

"Uh...where are we?"

"Where the fuck do you think we are, Alcide? Imprisoned in the Authority! I am about to be executed no thanks to your utter carelessness! Did you ever care anything for me at all?"

Bill stood up slowly looking at her like she was crazy!

"What did you just call me?"

"What are you talking about?" Nora snapped.

"You just called me 'Alcide'? Why?"

Nora eyed him.

"Because that's your name, **TRAITOR**! So your plan was to fuck me, pretend to care and all the time you wanted Tara? Is that it? We are damned well going to come up with a story that spares both of our lives!"

Bill but his hands up in a surrendering motion!

"Nora, I don't know what is going on, but I am** NOT** Alcide Herveaux!"

"Oh. Right. You're just some man that happens to look like him and yet you know my name, right?"

"I am** BILL COMPTON**! Bill Compton, King of Louisiana! And the last thing I remember is Chancellor Kibwe and Alcide Herveaux being in my home! Kibwe had Lillith Blood in a powder form. He blew some in my face and the next thing I know, I'm here!"

Nora stared at him hard for a long moment. Something was off. It was the way Alcide spoke. He sounded cultured now, when he hadn't before. And Kibwe **WAS** suddenly in charge of everything. He had been given power, supposedly temporarily, while Bill Compton spent time with his wife and the unborn children of her brother, Eric.

Nora knew she had been careless, taking the ring when the cameras were on. But it was supposed to be temporary! When Alcide did not return the ring, that was when all of this trouble started-for her!

"Let's say I believe you, 'Your Majesty'. How do we get out of this? Bill Compton supposedly signed my execution orders."

"I signed them before I was switched into this body. And none of that would've been possible if you hadn't taken up with Herveaux. But now we both need to help each other. I will rescind the order once I am in my proper body."

"How is that going to happen?" Nora almost wailed.

"We need Eric and Sookie's help. Call Eric to you. He will be informed of your impending execution anyway, but get him to sense your distress now. Once he is here, we will explain what has happened and he will help us."

"Why do we need Sookie then?" Nora asked.

"Because I don't want my wife living with Herveaux one more second than need be. Sookie needs to get over to my house, read Herveaux's thoughts and convince Tara that he is not me."

"Sookie can't read vampire thoughts! At least that is what I was told. If he is you..."

Bill nodded curtly.

"Then we are going to have to depend on Eric to get through to Tara on that matter as well."


	4. Chapter 4

If Tara was unsure that actually having sex with her own husband, might not be a good idea, it was too late to turn back now.

'Bill' closed and locked their bedroom door, then forcibly pulled Tara into his arms. His mouth closed over hers hungrily, and Tara felt herself responding to his need as he fell to the floor with her, and entered her with the force of a fist punching through curtains.

Their bodies began undulating in a rhythm akin to a racing heartbeat. Tara felt herself lose control but before she could catch her breath, 'Bill' turned her over while still enjoined and began a slow, yet forceful, pumping tempo. His hands locked on her hips for support.

Tara stared into the unlit fireplace in the room, while on her hands and knees. Her breasts swayed with each of her husband's deep, penetrating thrusts. Who was this man? She could feel Bill's earthy desire for her, and yet she had never sensed it in him before.

Later, Tara scarcely remembered riding him, before collapsing into his arms. They eventually made it to the bed, where Bill's hands explored her body in the afterglow.

Meanwhile, Alcide was beyond satiated! Being with Tara like this, was better than he he had expected it to be. He swallowed the iota of guilt he felt about deceiving her in this way. But he still thought he did the right thing. Gordon and Barbara Pelt wanted Tara's babies. If he was married to Tara he could be a liaison of sorts between the two. He didn't know how to keep the Pelt's from attempting to take the babies once they were born. But he knew he could do nothing to help, if he wasn't with Tara in someway.

And pretending to be Bill Compton, Vampire King of Louisiana, seemed to be the best bet. Alcide laced one of his hands between one of Tara's. Tara smiled shyly at him before talking.

"Maybe we should see how Sookie is?"

Alcide frowned.

"You want to talk about Sookie at a time like this?"

"Bill, we need to find out what's going on. And why would Alcide rat Sookie out like that? It doesn't make any sense. He'd never do that to her."

Alcide reached over to curl a tendril of Tara's hair around one of his fingers.

"Maybe 'Alcide' has bigger fish to fry. Bigger problems."

"Meaning?" Tara asked.

"Meaning if he did tell on Sookie, maybe he needed to. Maybe he needed to protect someone else."

Tara frowned.

"You think Alcide threw in with the Pelts to protect someone else? And that he had no choice but to tell on Sookie?"

Alcide removed his hands from her hair.

"Something like that."

There was a knock on the door. Alcide got up and put on a robe, before walking over to the door and opening it to a guard.

"Sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty, but Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse are at the gate. They want to see you and the Queen."

"Tell them we're not in." Alcide told the guard.

"Mr. Northman spotted the vehicle you were in earlier this evening at his establishment."

"Then tell them that we came home and went out again." Alcide almost growled feraly.

"I'll try but they are insistent."

Alcide sighed deeply. He then nodded.

"Tell them I'll be right down." he said, then closed the door. He turned to look over at Tara.

"Eric and Sookie are here. I will deal with them alone."

But Tara was already scrambling out of bed!

"Eric got Sookie out on bail? Bill, if they're here than they must need help."

"Probably. I'll handle them."

"Bill, why are you suddenly ordering me around? I just want to help."

Alcide put his hands on Tara's shoulders.

"Tara, I'm only looking out for you. Why is that 'ordering you around'? You're half human, and you and the babies need rest. With Eric and Sookie there is always going to be something. I don't want you dragged into anything. I'll deal with it, then come right back up."

Tara said nothing for a moment. Maybe she shouldn't fight him so hard. He was looking out for her. And no one had ever done that in her entire life.

Except for the Stackhouses.

But Bill wouldn't do anything that wouldn't help Sookie, so Tara relented and nodded, a silent promise to stay put. 'Bill' kissed her quickly, before leaving to head downstairs. But Tara's voice stopped him.

"Are you going to put some clothes on?"

Alcide turned back to her.

"I'm just lounging around in a robe. No one is going to think anything of it."

* * *

Alcide entered Bill's office and walked past Eric and Sookie, to sit in the chair behind the desk. His robe was half closed.

"Your Majesty, do you plan on closing that robe?" Eric asked, not liking what his state of undress implied.

"I'm in my own home, spending some private time with my wife. You two can explain why you interrupted it."

Sookie gasped!

"Bill! You actually had sex with Tara?" Sookie almost wailed. Eric put a hand on her shoulder.

"We will deal with that another time, Sookie." Eric whispered. But Alcide heard it.

"I don't see why what my wife and I do, would be either of your concerns. Now why are you here?"

"Did you even give a damn when I told you I was calling from the police station?" Sookie asked.

Bill took his eyes off of Sookie and looked at Eric.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Your Majesty, Alcide Herveaux, wretched vampire spawn of mine, has revealed our secret of what happened to Debbie Pelt to her parents, who in turn, went to the police. The authorities dug up her body and Sookie was arrested on this evening." Eric explained.

Alcide leaned back in his chair, eyeing them both.

"Why would you think Alcide Herveaux revealed that secret?"

Eric smiled patiently at 'Bill'.

"Bill, come on. I think the one thing we do agree on, is how much of a loser Herveaux actually is. When he was unsuccessful at getting anywhere with either Sookie or Tara, he decided to get Sookie in trouble and we believe he plans to help the Pelts kidnap my unborn children. Now I suggest you increase security around here. It seems very lax." Eric said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Alcide was roiling with rage, but he kept it under control. He looked from Eric to Sookie.

"Sookie, do you believe what Northman here said was true? Is Alcide Herveaux a 'loser'?"

Sookie raised a brow.

"What's that got to do with anything? The point is, he told the Pelts! It had to be him! It sure as hell wasn't any of us or Tara!"

Alcide stood up, closing his robe firmly.

"What do you want from me?"

"We need your influence to make this go away. You managed to procure Herveaux and other Weres at one point, to cooperate with the Authority. Make this go away somehow." Eric said.

"I don't think that there can be peace in this situation," Alcide said, "until the Weres get a sense of justice. Someone has to go to prison for this crime."

Eric looked Alcide up and down, while Sookie snapped!

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You know what the fucking Pelts don't want to talk about, is that their daughters were crazy bitches! Debbie **MURDERED** Tara! Oh and Sandra then tried to kill Tara and she too had to take a life in self defense!"

"What I'm saying, Sookie," Alcide said, "is maybe that's exactly what needs to be said."

Sookie was about to say something else, but Eric interrupted.

"Is that your plan? To use a media blitz, backed with Authority influence, to make the Pelts and the Weres the bad guys in this?"

_No, Alcide thought, but if thinking that will get you the fuck out of my house so I can get back to Tara, then fine!_

Sookie suddenly stared at Bill, then grabbed Eric's arm.

"Bill, I'll trust you to do what's best. Let's go." she said to Eric and pulled him out of the room. Sookie hurried to the door, opened it and stepped outside. Eric was about to, but stopped and looked up towards the top of the staircase.

Tara was standing at the top, staring down at him. Eric looked at her, then her stomach, before his jaw tightened and he left the house as well. Once outside, Sookie let loose!

"I could **HEAR BILL'S THOUGHTS**!"

Eric frowned.

"What do you mean? I thought you couldn't read vampire thoughts?"

"I can't! I can't, Eric! But I sure as hell heard Bill in there thinking that he wanted us out of the house so he could fuck Tara upstairs! And he thought that he really wasn't going to help us! What is going on?"

Before Eric could speculate, a feeling came over him. One that told him Nora was in trouble.

"Nora is in trouble. And I sense it's Authority related," Eric said, pulling out a set of keys, "go to Fangtasia and wait for me there. I have to find out what's going on."

Sookie said nothing and took the keys. She could see that Eric looked agitated. After losing Pam, he surely didn't want to take the chance of losing yet another family member.

* * *

Tara returned to her room and soon Alcide joined her. He closed the door, took off his robe and got into bed. Tara was over by her dressing mirror. She stared at him through the reflection.

"What is it?" Alcide asked.

Tara turned on her chair to look at him.

"There are still times when I wonder if I can do this."

"Do what?" Alcide asked.

"Be happy without the man I loved in that other reality. But do you know in just a few, short hours, I feel as if maybe, my life isn't over."

Alcide got up out of bed, unclothed and walked over to her.

"Of course it ain't over, Tara. We can have a good life here together. With our children."

Tara nodded.

"What did Eric and Sookie want?" she asked.

"I don't want to scare you, but they want me to increase security. They think the Pelts plan to kidnap the babies."

"Who isn't trying to kidnap them?" she half joked. But Alcide could sense her fear and pulled her up out of her chair.

"Let's go to bed. I'm not about to let anything happen to you or our babies, okay?"

Tara nodded again and Alcide lead her by the hand over to the bed. Once tucked in, Alcide wrapped his arms around her, until he could feel her fall asleep, before getting up himself. He put on his robe and quietly left the room. He hadn't liked that little visit at all! He was going over to Authority Headquarters to make sure that Chancellor Kibwe had everything under control, so he could stay Bill Compton.


	5. Chapter 5

"Executed?!" Eric snapped at Chancellor Kibwe.

"That is right," Kibwe said, "your sister is to be executed via the true death. Here is the execution order if you'd like to see it."

Eric snatched the order out of the chancellor's hand! His fangs emerged briefly as he spied Bill's signature at the bottom! That sonofabitch! He had seen him twice this evening and he had never mentioned that he had signed an order for Nora to die!

Eric slowly handed Kibwe back the order.

"You're saying that Nora stole one of the rings that Chancellor Compton locked away? And then she wouldn't give it back?"

Kibwe gave him a pointed look.

"What we think, is that she gave the ring to you. Chancellor Compton might show leniency if he could at least get it back."

"I do not have it. This was not done on behalf of me. I want to see my sister."

"You are entitled before her execution date. Oh, and she isn't alone. Chancellor Compton has detained Alcide Herveaux. He is in the cell as well. There is evidence to suggest that he may have a hand in this as well."

Eric said nothing as Kibwe was pulled away briefly by a phone call. Bill knew where Herveaux was this whole time! Why had he kept so silent back at the house? Something else was going on here. Something that would not make sense, until he spoke to both Nora and Alcide.

Kibwe finished his phone call, then turned back to Eric.

"I'll have a guard escort you to her cell."

* * *

The first person Eric laid eyes on, was Alcide! He attempted to leap at him, but Nora stopped him!

"No, Eric!"

Eric tore his eyes off of 'Alcide' and glared at Nora!

"He's the reason you're about to be put to death, isn't he?"

Bill stepped forward.

"Eric, it's me, Bill. Earlier this evening, Chancellor Kibwe and Alcide Herveaux came into my home, blew Lillith blood in powder form, in my face, and that caused me to switch bodies with Alcide. I am not Alcide Herveaux."

Eric looked Alcide up and down but Nora nodded quickly!

"It's true, Eric. I believe him. I did steal the ring for Alcide." she admitted. But Eric was still openly staring at Alcide. He too believed this tale because nothing about what was suddenly going on, made any sense! Bill had never displayed a prurient interest in Tara and now suddenly he's all over her?

Eric did not want to think about how Tara was going to react to being tricked in such a heinous fashion. Or how a state of agitation over this whole affair, might affect his babies.

Eric spoke.

"I believe you, Bill. Nora, how could you let this happen?"

"Believe it or not, I found your newest child quite attractive."

Eric rolled his eyes and Bill snorted! But Nora stood her ground.

"Alcide came to me, feigning interest and essentially made me care so much, that I would've done anything for him...in the heat of passion. And I did. He claimed he wanted one of the rings so he could prepare a life for the two of us in another reality."

Bill snorted again, but Eric looked aghast!

"To prepare for another life in another reality? Nora, why would you want such a thing? And why with him?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I might have wanted a life with you, Eric? When I wasn't fighting for your attention with Pam or that Stackhouse fairy, I then had to compete with yet another woman that you turned...just to impress Sookie Stackhouse! Alcide loved me in ways you could not imagine." Nora huffed.

"Unfortunately, I can," Bill said coldly, "what I want to know is how far has he taken his role with me, with Tara?"

Bill was looking at Eric now. Eric folded his arms.

"Further than you ever planned to take it. I was just over at your home. He and Tara have been intimate. And if I may be blunt, I don't want your cock anywhere near the womb that my children are sleeping in!"

Bill took a deep breath, then answered.

"I am sorry to hear of this. We all know what Tara went through with Franklin Mott. She will see this as another betrayal of sorts, I'm sure."

Before Eric could respond, Alcide, as Bill, and Kibwe, came into their cell. Alcide smiled coolly at Bill, before looking at Nora.

"I'm sorry, honey. But I had to do what I had to do."

Nora rushed him, vamp style and Kibwe had to pull her off of him! Two guards appeared and dragged Nora off to another cell! Alcide pulled himself together, then looked at Eric.

"I figured you'd be here. And this is where you're going to stay. Compton and you can rot here..."

"Until what, Alcide?" Bill asked in quiet disbelief. "I mean what is your end game here? You do know you will never get away with this. Once Tara realizes what you've done to her, she will hate you."

Alcide eyed him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? How did you think a relationship with Tara was going to work if you never slept with her? And don't fucking even hint that I'm raping her! You're the piece of shit that didn't help her out at Edgington's place that damned time!"

"Tara understands about that now!"

"It will always be between you! I was there, remember? I saw how she was after spending days with that maniac Mott! I'm loving Tara like the two of you were unable to. So not a damned thing is going to happen when Tara finds out. And that's 'if'. Because you fucks aren't leaving this place! Kibwe is going to be Head Chancellor and..."

Eric interrupted.

"What do the Pelts have to do with this? You might as well tell us. It's not like we'll be going anywhere."

Alcide glanced at Kibwe, before answering.

"Kibwe got to know Gordon and Barbara pretty well when they were imprisoned here. Apparently, Kibwe here had a brother that was turned into a panther and used to run in Were circles, before he was killed. After you fucking turned me, Northman, and made me strip at your club, I went to the Pelts begging for help. They came up with this plan. Kibwe couldn't get me the ring without looking bad himself, but he helped me gain access to Northman's sister."

Eric ran a hand down his face slowly, then spoke.

"Look, imbecile, I can discern all of that. But what do they get out of this? Just my children?"

Alcide looked at Kibwe again, before answering.

"I'm signing all of Bill's possessions over. The Pelt's will own everything Bill does. Including the house."

Now Bill lost it!

"You're giving those fucking Weres, everything I own? And you don't think Tara will notice?"

"Tara has never cared about money. I'll tell her we fell on hard times..."

"As King of Louisiana?" Bill scoffed. Kibwe averted his eyes. Secretly, he didn't think that plan would work either. But he had come this far...

Eric spoke.

"I have no doubt you will fail. And when you do, I won't kill you. I have the feeling that earning Tara's hatred will be hard enough for you to stomach."

Alcide said nothing. He turned and left the cell. Kibwe followed and soon the door was slammed closed. Bill looked at Eric.

"I'd like to have the conviction that you do, but Alcide looks like me. He can fool anyone into thinking he is me, including Tara. Lawyers will allow him to sign documents in my name, giving away my wealth. And he can keep us in here for as long as the world exists. How is it you think he is going to fail, Eric?"

"I wouldn't count Tara or Sookie out, that's how I know is he going to fail, Bill Compton." Eric replied quietly.

Meanwhile, a telltale fly, flew off and left Authority Headquarters by way of the air vents.

* * *

**MORNING-**

Tara had actually not slept well. Why, she didn't know, since the change in her and Bill's relationship, was a positive one. Maybe it bothered her that it literally seemed to happen overnight. Maybe she was overthinking things.

Sookie called, wanting to see her. Tara showered, dressed in a nice, floral sundress, then told security she was walking over to Sookie's house. Two men were determined to accompany her. Tara didn't see that she could do anything about it, so she let them follow her.

They stayed outside as Sookie let her into the house, closed the door then turned to Sam, who was wearing a robe! Tara eyed him. She hadn't expected Sam to be here and what the fuck was he wearing? She looked at Sookie.

"What is this shit, Sookie? I was with Bill last night and then you just went and fucked Sam?"

"You weren't with Bill last night," Sookie said quietly, "and before you ask me what the hell I'm talking about, you need to listen to us. Last night, when we were at your home, I could hear Bill's thoughts."

Tara raised a brow.

"I thought you couldn't hear vamp thoughts?"

"She can't, Tara," Sam spoke up, "and that's because it wasn't Bill. Sookie asked me to break into Authority Headquarters, when Eric didn't come to Fangtasia like he should have. He said he was headed over there because Nora had been locked up there. I went over there, in the shape of a fly. Tara, honey...Alcide switched bodies with Bill last night. He had some help from some bigwig over there. But the point is, the man you're living with now, looks like Bill but is really Alcide."

Tara looked at Sam.

She then looked at Sookie.

Finally, she spoke.

"You're both fucking lying! I would know if I had been with Alcide!"

"Because you've been with him before?" Sookie asked sarcastically. "And of course, you can compare Alcide's lovemaking to Bill's?"

Tara scowled but said nothing for a moment, then looked at Sam.

"You heard Alcide say that?"

"Tara, Eric, Bill and Nora are locked up! Alcide got help from Nora, who I guess liked him, and she got him one of the reality traveling rings. Alcide went to another reality, found a witch doctor and got his vamp self repressed so that he's more wolf now. The Pelts and this African guy helped him do it. They knew the witch doctor or something. But in exchange, the Pelts want your babies and all of Bill's money."

Tara slowly sat down in the nearest chair. Who was she fooling? She hadn't slept all night because she had known Bill's interest in her seemed different. She looked up at the two of them.

"Well, this can't go on. I'll tell Alcide to cut the shit when he awakes tonight, give his body back to Bill and that will be that."

"Do you really think it will be that simple?" Sookie asked.

"I want to be there when you do it." Sam said firmly, but Tara shook her head.

"I'll be fine. Alone. This is my fault, yet again."

"Tara, you didn't know that Alcide would pull this. I mean he tricked you into sex with him. I just don't think you should confront him in your condition." Sookie warned.

"Alcide may have repressed his vamp side, but it's not gone. This shit isn't his fault. It's Eric's. Do you really think Alcide would've done ANY of this, if he hadn't been turned into a vampire? When he was pure wolf, he wasn't off switching bodies with other people. I can talk to Alcide. He'll pull himself together."

"You're blaming Eric?" Sookie asked in disbelief. Tara folded her arms.

"What were you doing at Fangtasia all night anyway, Sookie?" Tara countered.

"Oh what, Tara? You want Bill **AND** Eric? He was just trying to help me out! No thanks to Alcide, I still have a murder to answer for!"

"I'll take care of that too." Tara responded. She then walked over to Sam and hugged him briefly, before letting him go.

"Thanks for looking out for me. And when I come back, this shit will be settled and everything will be back to normal." Tara told them. Sookie and Sam watched Tara leave the house. Once she and her security detail were gone, Sookie turned to Sam.

"Why do I get the feeling something is off there?"

Sam nodded slowly.

"I had the same feeling as well."

As they should have. Because Tara only heard one thing in all of what Sookie and Sam told her. Reality Ring. She was going to make Alcide give her one of those rings so she could return to her beloved Prince Eric of Northland.


	6. Chapter 6

**NIGHT-**

Alcide found Tara standing over him, when he awoke! He was actually pleasantly surprised. So much so, that he didn't notice that she was not smiling.

"Hey you! You're a nice sight to wake up to."

Tara half smiled. She knew Alcide meant that. But she had to keep her mind on business. She pulled out a book she'd had behind her back.

"Tell me, 'Bill', what was your great grandmama's name?"

Alcide was now fully awake! He climbed up the steps that took him out of the hole Bill Compton had fashioned as his resting place. Tara was right on his heels behind him!

"Uh, what is that book you have?" Alcide asked. He had went into Bill's office to pour himself a drink.

"It's the Compton Family Bible, something you should recognize."

"Tara, honey, what's going on? Is this about that slavery shit Northman has been trying to start up?"

Tara set the book down and folded her arms.

"Do you know what your great grandmama's name was or what?"

"Of course I know it!"

"Then tell me what her name was!" Tara countered. Alcide set his drink down, moved past her and picked up the book! He began paging through it. Tara rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Put the book down, **ALCIDE**! You know good and damned well, you shouldn't have to look in it to know the answer!"

Alcide slowly set the book down and turned to face her.

"I don't know what you mean. But you look tired. Maybe you should get some rest."

"And maybe you should give this shit a rest! Look, Sam turned into a fly and overheard you all at Authority Headquarters! So it's time to cut the shit! I know you're not Bill."

Alcide sighed and shook his head.

"Well damn, I'm caught! So go ahead! Tell me how fucked up this whole thing was."

"No, Alcide, I'm not going to say that. I know you were driven crazy by Eric turning you. And there was a part of me that knew something was wrong. Bill is polite and courteous. But he doesn't care for me. Not in that way. Not in the way you did last night."

"Then let's not end this," Alcide said firmly, "putting things back the way they are isn't going to make that situation any better."

"It wasn't bad."

"It wasn't bad?!" Alcide asked in disbelief. "You would really stay in a loveless marriage..."

"Alcide," Tara interrupted, "a loveless marriage is the least of my problems. Now there are some things I don't understand. Like why you told the Pelts about Sookie killing Debbie? Why would you do that?"

Alcide paused for a second before answering.

"They were the ones that knew exactly where I should go to find a witch doctor, that would help repress the vamp in me. And we thought that going to another reality to have him do it would be easier, since Northman was always calling me! But there, I didn't have to put up with that Maker shit."

"So in order to get that info, you outed Sookie?"

"And promised to give them your twins and all of Bill's money. Kibwe is now head chancellor. He was involved too."

"Okay. Well we have to put this right. Let's go to headquarters. You're going to get yourself put back into the right body."

"No." Alcide said curtly and picked up his drink again. Tara bit her lip for a moment, before speaking.

"Why?"

"Because I don't fucking want to! How's that for your answer, Tara! I love you! I do and I know you don't want to hear that but it's true. I loved being with you last night and I think you liked it to. I **KNOW** you did."

"I did, Alcide. But you can't stay Bill. You know that's not right."

"And if I go back to my own body, do we take up where we left off the other night?" Alcide asked.

"No. You know we can't. Bill wouldn't stand for it. When we get there, I have to convince him not to put your ass to death!" Tara reminded him.

"I won't do it. You can be as mad as you want, but I'm staying Bill." Alcide argued.

"Alcide, I'm not going to have any choice but to call the news. I'll call them, tell them about you and the Pelts. I already plan to at least put it out, that the Pelts knew that crazy assed Debbie killed me and let me be turned. If you think humans were already uneasy living with vampires, just wait until they hear that shit!"

Alcide set down his drink again.

"You would do that?"

It was now that Tara made her move. She walked up to him.

"I could be persuaded to change my mind about most of it. Meaning...maybe you could stay Bill. But I can't let Sookie go to prison."

Alcide was confused.

"Tara, what are you telling me?"

"I want that ring. The reality ring you used to find that witch doctor. I need to tell the real father of my children that I didn't just run off and leave him."

Alcide took a step back.

"Well I'll be a sonofabitch," he said in a low, deliberate tone, "this isn't about putting things right with Bill or saving Sookie. You want to go back to that other reality and live with Northman Fuck #2!"

But Tara wasn't about to be shamed.

"I would come back every once and awhile to be with you. If that's what you wanted. It's better than nothing. Or what I offered you at first."

"Fine," Alcide said quickly, "let's do this. But the ring is at headquarters. I couldn't take the chance hiding it here."

Tara nodded.

"I'll just go pack some stuff."

Alcide said nothing as Tara turned and walked out of his office. Then with a heavy heart, he walked over to the desk and picked up the phone.

* * *

When Tara walked into the Chancellor meeting room with her suitcase, she did not see that the real Bill and Eric were standing on each side of the door she had just come through. Alcide moved to stand next to Chancellor Kibwe.

Tara nodded to Kibwe.

"So Alcide explained everything?" she asked him.

Kibwe nodded slightly.

"He did. But there has been a change in plans. We have **ALL** worked out a deal."

Tara noted how Kibwe accentuated the word 'all', and looked behind her. Eric and Bill, as Alcide, were behind her back by the door. Tara frowned. She thought they were in a cell...

She then looked at Alcide as Bill.

"What's going on?"'

"Tara, honey, we have to leave these other realities be. And what you offered just doesn't work for me." Alcide said before looking at Kibwe. Kibwe brought out the Lillith blood powder and the real Bill suddenly came into her vision. Eric pulled Tara out of the way as Kibwe blew the powder, then stepped out of harm's way. The powder swirled in the air and Bill and Alcide actually began coughing violently, before dropping to the ground.

When they awoke, Bill stood up as Bill.

Alcide stood up as Alcide. But...

Alcide's fangs emerged. Eric let go of Tara and walked over to him.

"Well, well. I see that you are now back to being more vamp than wolf. _As your maker, I command you to wait for me over there in that corner."_

Alcide gave Tara a rather pitiful look, before walking over into the corner like a child. Bill now looked at Tara.

"Tara, Alcide called and told us that you knew and what you wanted. It's time to end this."

Tara was very, very uneasy! She clutched her suitcase, but Bill gently took it from her. Then Eric produced both rings in his hands. Tara tried to grab for one, but Eric **CRUSHED BOTH OF THEM IN HIS HANDS!**

**"NO!**" Tara screamed and Alcide attempted to hurry to her, but Eric called out the command again.

_"AS YOUR MAKER, I COMMAND YOU TO STAY THE FUCK IN THAT CORNER!_"

Kibwe winced. It was clear that the Queen of Louisiana was not happy. That being in that other reality was what she dearly wanted. He looked away. He had made his own deal that spared his life. Though it wasn't exactly a good one.

Bill looked away from Tara and her tears to face Kibwe.

"You betrayed me and this council. You took a chance surrendering like that."

"Once Herveaux admitted he planned on living as a King on the dole, I knew our plan would not work. Then the Queen found out and I didn't know if she could be trusted to keep quiet."

"You will go and work for Eric Northman at Fangtasia as well...as a stripper. Please go gather your things now." Bill told Kibwe. Kibwe slunk from the room.

That just left a sobbing Tara, who was now on the ground, rummaging through the ring dust. Eric walked over to Bill.

"Leave me with both of them."

"You remember our agreement. You tell Sookie you lied on me about Russell and Tara and I stay married. We have to keep up appearances."

"You just remember** OUR** agreement." Eric countered. Bill nodded slightly, then looked down at Tara with something akin to pity, before leaving the room. Alcide growled from the corner.

Eric now looked at Alcide.

"Come over here and stand next to your sister. Tara, stand up."

"Fuck you! I hate your guts for what you did! I'll always hate you and..."

"Yes, yes, I know. Stand up." Eric repeated and Alcide helped Tara up. She swiped at her eyes then reached for her suitcase.

"I realize that the events that have taken place, have occurred because they weren't handled right. I did not handle MY children right. Alcide, I turned you because I hated your guts from bringing that whore in Pam's midst and allowing her to kill her. If you slay her daughter, then I will release you and you will be free to live your vampire life, unfettered by any duty to me."

Alcide linked arms with Tara.

"I can't kill a child. You can't expect me to kill a little girl."

"Then I suggest you let go of Tara and get back to Fangtasia. Kibwe and you have a show in two hours." Eric said coolly. Alcide reluctantly let go of Tara and left the room. Eric now stood so that he was in front of Tara. He took the suitcase that she had been clutching, away from her and set it on top of the meeting table.

"Look at me." he ordered her. Tara stared up at him defiantly.

"This is how things are going to be from now on: I have agreed to tell Sookie that I lied when I told her, that Bill Compton gave Russell Edgington the location of the fairy world she comes from. I will admit that I did it. That should go a long way in helping the two of them get back together. That leaves nothing for you when it comes to Bill."

Tara now glared at him and moved to go around him, but Eric blocked her way.

"Bill realizes that people think that you are having his children and you are officially Queen. So during the day, you will be the Queen of Louisiana. At night, you will be with me..."

Tara slapped him across the face, grabbed her suitcase and began walking towards the exit. She tried to open the door but it was locked! Tara threw her suitcase and turned to face Eric!

"Open that fucking door!" she snapped.

"Are you finished with your tantrum? Because I wasn't done informing you of how our lives are going to be from now on."

"I don't want a life with you!"

"No, you want it with the 'Good Eric'. The one that's Prince of Northland. The only reason you wanted that, is because you couldn't have me in this reality. And it is long past time that you began accepting the fact that you are staying in this reality. If I can't get Pam back then you will not have **HIM** either." Eric informed her.

The door did open just then and Nora walked in. Tara gave her a dirty look, then hurried through the door! Nora stared after her, before facing her brother.

"What's going on?"

"Tara was just learning that her life is about to change." Eric said calmly. He now wondered if it was a good idea to keep the other secret from her. Giving her false hope had evoked this kind of reaction about the reality rings. How would Tara react when she found out she would go back to being a full blooded vampire after the twins were born?

Eric shoved the thought to the recesses of his mind. He didn't know how Tara would handle it(probably not well) but he knew it would be easier for him to deal with.


	7. Chapter 7

Tara returned to Bill's house(she certainly didn't think of it as hers any longer) and began packing. Bill arrived a little later, after Eric had come through and 'confessed' to Sookie that he had lied on Bill.

Needless to say, Sookie felt sick at thinking that Bill would've ever told Russell Edgington the location of the fae portal. And they both knew this would change things.

Bill gingerly came into Tara's room as she calmly packed.

"Tara, we need to discuss some things."

"Really?" Tara asked without looking at him. "Like how you betrayed me? We decided to get married because **YOU** were going to be a father to my children and **WE** were going to cut Eric out for good."

Bill ran a hand down his face, before answering.

"I love Sookie."

"I'm not hearing anything I didn't know. And I would've been perfectly fine with Sookie still being in your life. But now Eric has all of this control over me suddenly. Control that you gave him in exchange for something I would've gladly given you-a life with Sookie." Tara said coldly.

Bill eased closer to her.

"Tara, I will still be the father of your babies and you will still be the Queen of Louisiana."

"Until? I've known Sookie a lot longer than you. She isn't going to settle for being some piece on the side forever."

"No. She won't. I was thinking that when the babies were born, we could divorce but I would still be in the babies lives and provide support." Bill said.

Tara rolled her eyes!

"You know what? I do believe you owned my family! Oh and you can bet I'll still be Queen alright! And if I have to go to the tabloids and tell him that you're cheating on me with Sookie, I will."

"You would do that? I didn't think I meant that much to you."

"Fuck you! This isn't about you! This is about me. And I figure if I'm the wife of the Vampire King, Eric really can't do that much, now can he? But what you all were hoping for, is that I could cover your ass during the day, looking like a sweet wife, while Eric gets what he can off of me at night. Fuck both of you! And you'll hear from me when I tell you what** MY** terms are." Tara said, closing the suitcase and walking past him out of her bedroom.

Just as she was on the stair landing, Tara's cellphone rang. She stopped, set down her suitcase, fumbled through her purse and pulled it out.

It was LaFayette.

"Hey! Look, I won't be at Bill's any longer so if you need to reach me, I'll be at one of the nicest, fucking hotels in town on my husband's dime."

"Uh...yeah...hookah, could you come over?"

Tara frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I just really need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"I just need to see you, that's all."

Tara could smell trouble, but didn't comment on it. At least not over the phone. Bill had come out of her room and was lurking in the hallway behind her.

"I'll be right over." Tara said and walked down the stairs, suitcase in hand. Bill moved so that he was right behind her on the stairs.

"At least let me have one of my men go with you! There are still people out there that want the babies. Like the Pelts. Please, Tara..."

"Fuck off!" Tara offered over her shoulder. Two of Bill's guards glanced at Bill for instruction but he shook his head slightly. Tara walked out of the door, alone and in her heart, single again.

* * *

Tara pulled her car in the drive at LaFayette's place. She noticed a dark colored sedan in the drive, behind her cousin's. Who the hell was this that was here?

Tara left her luggage, got out and walked up to the porch steps. LaFayette had been watching for her, because the front door flew open and LaFayette peered out, looking around crazily!

"Did Bill's men follow you?"

"No."

"Uh why not?"

"Because I'm through with him. It's a long story. What's wrong with you? You look like you're about to shit a brick." Tara noted.

"Well get in here and see why." LaFayette said, pulling her inside. A man and a woman were standing in his living room, wearing suits. Tara looked at them, then gave LaFayette a dirty look!

She knew when she was looking at fucking feds! What the fuck had LaFayette got himself into now?!

The woman stepped forward.

"Mrs. Compton? I'm Special Agent Sara Weiss and behind me here is Special Agent Tom Latteste. May we speak to you for a moment?"

Tara just nodded and LaFayette closed his door.

"Why don't I fix us something to drink?" LaFayette offered. But Tara shook her head and dropped into a chair. Agents Weiss and Latteste sat down across from her on the couch.

"We'll get to the point, Mrs. Compton," Agent Weiss began, "we need your help with regards to one Eric Northman."

There was a silence. Tara stared at the agents for a moment, then slowly stood up.

"I have to get going," she said slowly, "I am actually on my way home so..."

"Actually, Mrs. Compton, we were given the impression that your marriage to Bill Compton was as dead as he is." Agent Latteste replied.

"Where would you get an idea like that?" Tara asked calmly.

"A source," Agent Weiss revealed, "but for now, let's discuss Eric Northman."

"Let's not. I have to get home." Tara said and moved towards the front door. But LaFayette grabbed her arm!

"Look, Tara, girl, I'm in trouble! Mama's expenses went up in that home! And I can't have her ass living here! I was forced to sell some shit for Eric! The Feds have offered up a deal that includes my pretty ass not going to prison! But you have to help me!"

Tara pulled her arm out of his grasp, then turned to glare at the agents.

"I don't know anything about this! I'm busy being pregnant. Oh...and I'm married to someone else. What is it you think I can do for you?"

Agent Weiss moved closer to her.

"We know what went down at Authority Headquarters. We have a mole inside. So we know that you are not especially happy with Bill Compton or Eric Northman, as of late. Eric Northman is the father of your unborn children."

"So?" Tara asked.

Agent Latteste broke it down.

"We want you to resume your relationship with him. The relationship you had, before you used one of those reality rings and left this world."

Tara stared at the agents, then looked at LaFayette!

"Are they kidding? If you're the one selling some kind of illegal shit for Eric, then you can go and fuck him!"

LaFayette looked at the agents, then at Tara.

"Tara, the V is not all it used to be. People just ain't buying the shit like they used to. Eric realized that and got involved with moving another product. Something called Morphia."

"Morphia? What's that?" Tara asked, confused Agent Weiss spoke up.

"Just how it sounds. It's a drug, made from that Lillith blood that is kept in Authority Headquarters, mixed with pure vamp blood. The effects allow any being, to 'morph' into someone else. For about 24 hours. People are beginning to use the drug for financial and sexual success...and the 'sexual success' is practically rape. We know Eric Northman has sellers pushing it. But we need to know where he's getting the product from. From the way we understand it, that Lillith blood is rare and in one vial, kept on Authority premises."

"Tara," LaFayette said, "they're turning out almost gallons of the shit! There is either more Lillith blood than we thought or..."

Tara rolled her eyes!

"Cut the shit! The only reason the feds would be here, is if this Morphia shit had affected someone rich or important."

Agent Latteste eyed her.

"You know, Mrs. Compton, we had assumed you would be a little more sympathetic to what we were trying to do. After all, what Alcide Herveaux pulled on you was technically the same thing that's beginning to happen, all over this country. But we think the roots are here in Louisiana."

"What happened to me was different! Alcide did what he did because he couldn't help himself." Tara sniffed.

LaFayette rolled his eyes at that answer! Agent Weiss smiled patiently at her.

"And yet, " the agent said, "you aren't actually with Alcide Herveaux now, are you?"

"I'm not going to lie. I didn't like being tricked but I don't hate Alcide in general. If someone like Sheriff Bellefleur morphed into someone I wanted to fuck, then I'd be pissed off. Look, I wish I could help you..."

"You'll help us, Mrs. Compton," Agent Latteste said, "or your cousin does 20 to life. A congressman's daughter died after overdosing on this crap."

Tara smirked!

"Wow! I knew someone important was affected." she said, then pulled LaFayette into a corner.

"You owe me! You owe me big time! Now I have to take my ass over to Eric's and act like I want to be with him, plus spy and shit! You **OWE** me."

LaFayette nodded, then hugged his cousin. But deep down inside, he doubted that going back to Eric Northman, and his bed, would be** THAT** much of a hardship for Tara.

* * *

Tara decided to stay over at LaFayette's that night. Then that morning, she readied herself for what she had to do. She had a checklist ready...

1. Call the Pelts and threaten them into backing off of Sookie and herself.

2. Going back to Bill's and packing up more shit.

3. Waiting until the sun sets to call Eric and tell him she would be coming to live with him.

4. Pretend not to be angry at this whole situation. Pretend like I've forgiven Eric for good.

5. ?

Tara crumpled up the list and threw it in the trash, as LaFayette set a plate of breakfast in front of her. He sighed then sat down across from her.

"I know we haven't had much time to talk. Really, really talk, since Eric turned you that night. But I can see that it really bothers you. The part about going back into a relationship with him. I guess I missed out on how one ever began in the first place?" LaFayette asked quietly.

Tara looked at her plate of food, then at her cousin.

"Eric got me to trust him. He made me feel safe by using one of those reality rings to kill Franklin Mott and bring me his head. I'm not going to lie...I just...loved him in that moment." she admitted.

"Wow, Tara. I didn't realize it was all that between Eric and you."

"The problem was it wasn't for him. I just keep thinking about something he said to me the other night. About my running off and finding another version of him to love. Maybe I do need to deal with what was behind my relationship with Eric Northman from another reality. Maybe I was looking for **THIS** Eric someplace else?" Tara asked, more of herself than of LaFayette.

LaFayette covered her hand with his own.

"I would've never asked you to get in this, if I had known all of that."

"I know. I can do this. Did I hear one of the feds telling you that Eric had three houses?"

LaFayette snorted!

"Yeah! They think he bought them from Morphia profits. I know I'm not making that kind of paper, that's for damned sure!"

"Well we both have to pretend. You pretend like you don't know that the Feds are on to Eric. And I pretend as if I want to be with him, on his terms." Tara sighed and scooted back her chair.

"Tara, stay here until the sun goes down." LaFayette suggested. But Tara shook her head.

"I've got some things to take care of before I enter Eric's life again. I'll call you." Tara said, hugging LaFayette briefly, before picking up her purse and heading towards the door.

Once she was back in her car, Tara used her iPhone to look up the number for the Pelt Boys Ranch. A secretary answered and Tara announced herself as the 'Vampire Queen of Louisiana'.

Soon, Barbara Pelt came on the line.

"Mrs. Compton. I'm surprised to hear from you."

"Don't be," Tara responded tersely as she began driving. She put the phone on speaker and rested it on the front seat, "I'm calling to tell you that you'd better back off Sookie Stackhouse. Do whatever the fuck you have to, but my friend had better not go to prison."

"Mrs. Compton,"

"It's 'Your Highness'."

"Look bitch," Barbara Pelt sniffed, her tone changing, "after we put Sookie under the prison, we're coming for you next."

"Did you know that I happen to have connections within the FBI? Or even lower than that, the state? I know for a fucking fact, that your husband and you are getting state money to run that ranch of yours. But what's not well known, is that you all are only letting werewolf boys come to live with you there!"

"That is **NOT** true!" Barbara croaked.

"The hell it isn't!" Tara snapped as she turned onto another street. "You're supposed to be letting at risk youth live with your mangy asses on that ranch. You're supposed to be allowing at risk boys learn a trade and shit! But you're discriminating and only letting boys on there that are wolves!"

"You're lying!"

"Oh I'm the liar? Bitch, this is how it's going to down: fuck with Sookie, or if I hear anymore shit about you're kidnapping my unborn children, I will not only call the state on your asses, but I will tell the media to go out to your 'ranch' and watch those boys closely." Tara threatened. "One of them will change with a quickness I'm sure..."

"Alright, alright!" Barbara hissed. "Fine. Sookie's troubles will be taken care of by this evening. And we...we...we won't come after the babies."

The last thing they needed, Barbara thought, was anyone knowing they were wolves! They wouldn't see another penny of state money and Gordon wanted to open up a were orphanage called 'The Debbie Pelt Orphanage'. Damn!

"But don't think you've won, "Vampire Bitch' of Louisiana. If you or that Stackhouse whore, steps out of line with a Were again, you'll be hearing from us."

Barbara then hung up, just as Tara pulled into Sookie's drive.


	8. Chapter 8

Sookie peered out of a window, then opened her front door before Tara could knock on it.

"Hey!" Sookie said, trying to sound more enthusiastic than she felt. She noted, for the first time, that Tara didn't really look all that pregnant, for someone that was having twins.

"Hey," Tara answered back, "can I come in?"

"You know you can." Sookie said, stepping aside so Tara could enter. Sookie then slowly closed the door and turned to face her friend. Tara sat down and stared at her a moment, before speaking.

"I only came by to tell you that I took care of the Pelts. By tonight or even tomorrow, you should be hearing something about the charges being dropped."

Sookie blinked.

"Bill was going to glamour Andy and Jason to just forget they found a body on my property."

Tara stood up.

"Yeah, that's a way to go. But that doesn't keep the Pelts from coming after us. And using vampire tricks would've just pissed them off even more. So, you're set." Tara said and picked up her purse, signaling she was leaving.

"Tara, we have to talk this out! You are my best friend in the whole world and you're getting ready to have babies! We should be there for each other."

"I got the Pelts off of your back, Sook. I am looking out for you. I just need some time to myself. I hope Bill and you can find what you've been looking for."

Sookie bit her lip.

"You don't really mean that, do you?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Tara replied.

"Yes you would. Tara, tell me what you're feeling! I mean did you really have hopes for Bill and you?"

Tara squinted.

"Sookie, I wouldn't have married him, if I didn't have 'hopes' for the marriage."

"I didn't ask you if you had hopes for the marriage, Tara. Did you have hopes for Bill and you?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." Tara admitted. Sookie moved closer to her.

"Okay, well, maybe you can blame Alcide and not Bill? He's the one that did all of this! I think he tricked you into caring and you thought Bill and you could be more than you were. Bill still wants to look after you."

"Bill has whored me out to Eric, that's what he's done."

Sookie frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

It suddenly occurred to Tara, that because Sookie did not know about Eric's lie to her, she would think that Tara might actually want to go back to Eric! Tara realized she had said too much.

"I have to go." Tara said instead and moved to leave the house. She cleared her mind so that Sookie could not read her thoughts.

"Damnit, Tara! You're hiding your thoughts from me! What's going on here? What aren't you telling me?"

Tara tuned back to look at her friend, as her hand closed over the doorknob.

"There's nothing to tell, Sookie. Just be happy with Bill."

"Why are you acting as if...Bill told me he is going to keep up appearances with you and the babies."

Tara eyed her.

"And you think I should just be fine with that, right? Like I said, you and Bill be happy, okay?" Tara said, insincerely, before she whipped open the door and skulked down the porch steps. She was headed back to her home to get some more stuff.

* * *

The security team that was made up of humans and other two natured beings, worked during the day. Everyone knew something was going down between the King and Queen, but not exactly what. They nodded to Tara as she entered the house. She hurried up the stairs, went into her room and grabbed another suitcase from the closet. She was taking every fucking piece of expensive jewelry out of here...

She suddenly looked on the bed. There was something that looked like a photo album on it. Frowning, Tara dropped the suitcase and walked over to the bed. There was an envelope sitting on top of the leather bound book. Tara opened the envelope and began reading the note. Her eyes widened at the words.

_I told you Bill owned your family. Within this book is the proof I told you I had. May this make your exit from that 'plantation', and to our home, faster._

_Eric._

Tara crumpled the note, then gingerly opened the book. The first fucking picture, was from the 1800's! It showed slaves, many of them children, on a ship! Eric had circled someone had wrote 'Abimbola from the Yoruba tribe'. Compton family purchased him at slave auction. Descendant of Tara's...

Tara squinted at the picture. What was this shit? It looked as if Eric had found a picture of Africans on a slave ship and circled one, then wrote on it that he was related to her! This wasn't proof...but there were more photographs and letters...

Tara closed the book up and put it in her suitcase. She couldn't look at the right now. Her blood pressure was up, she could feel it! Tara threw all of her jewelry into the same suitcase, picked out more clothing, then closed and locked it. Tara then laid down on the bed. She would just take a nice nap, until the sun set and she could go and see Eric.

* * *

Tara managed to leave before Bill or Jessica showed their faces. She drove out to the one house she thought Eric had, and used the code that he apparently hadn't changed, to get in at the gate.

Once she parked and walked up to the door, Tara was only mildly surprised to find it unlocked. Clearly, he was expecting her.

Tara took a deep breath, walked throughout the house, until she got to Eric's room that he rested in during the day. It had no windows.

She opened the door and found him asleep in bed, a blanket pulled up to his navel. She sighed quietly, removed her dress and let it drop to the floor. She next stepped out of her shoes, unhooked her bra and removed her underwear, before she slowly walked to the other side of his bed, and got in, pulling the covers up around her.

Eric awoke and looked over at her.

"I thought I would have to come for you."

"No. I'm here."

"And of your own free will, I hope?" Eric asked, sitting up, Tara sat up as well, pulling the blanket up around herself.

"What choice did I have?"

"Now, now. That doesn't sound very nice. I awake and find you ready for my bed, only to find that you really don't want to be here. That will come again. In time. Did you see my gift?"

"You call a fucking slave book, a gift?" Tara snorted.

"Did you bring it with you?" Eric asked. Tara nodded.

"So you believe me?"

"Uh, I just looked at one picture...I really don't want to talk about that now, okay?" Tara said. Eric slowly pulled the blanket down from around Tara, while looking into her eyes.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked softly. Tara forced herself to break his staring spell.

"I don't want to talk about anything."

"Well, I want to talk about Alcide." Eric said and got out of bed, naked. Tara wanted to avert her eyes but she just couldn't. She watched him make a drink for himself at the bar, then sip it as he stared at her.

"Why?" Tara asked, pulling the blanket over herself again.

"Because you need to understand what pulls me towards Nora. Why I couldn't give her up. She is my sister. I will always want her. It's not a choice. There will be something in you that will pull you towards Alcide. I won't like it, but if you have to be with him..."

"What are you talking about? I'm only half vamp now. I'm not going to be 'pulled towards him' or anyone else." Tara said. Again, Eric bit his tongue. He had no intention of telling her of her soon to be changed status, after the birth of the twins.

Eric set the drink down.

"Then we have no more need for words, do we?" he asked. He then slowly walked back to the bed, allowing Tara to take all of him in, before getting back in and swiftly pulling her to him! He quickly covered Tara's body with his own, forcing her legs open with his hips before entering her soundly.

Eric's lips traveled over Tara's and something in her, just hated the fact that he wasn't her prince. She bit them hard to punish him, but the fleeting pain did not deter him one bit. Her breasts mashed against his chest as Eric began pumping steadily and hungrily inside of her. It was not long until Tara wrapped her arms around Eric's broad shoulders and lifted her hips to meet his hard thrusts. Their movements caused her buttocks to crash up and down on the bed.

They continued that passionate rhythm for awhile, before Eric spent himself, holding on to Tara tightly, welding their bodies together as his passion soared into abandon. Eric wanted Tara and the two beautiful children they had made, with him, and no one else.

* * *

Tara left Eric's bed to sneak off and make a phone call-to Agent Sara Weiss.

"I'm in. So what do you want me to do?"

"For now, just get him to trust you. He thinks he has you back. I'll let you know when the time is right to begin finding signs of the morphia. I'll arrange a meeting in a couple of days."

Agent Weiss hung up and Tara rolled her eyes and threw the phone back in her purse, just as Eric appeared, this time in a robe.

"Were you unable to sleep? I could get you some milk or something?"

Tara smiled wanly at him. Eric had said that almost shyly, which was something he was not. Tara shook her head.

"I just am overwhelmed, that's all." she said, not meeting his eyes. Eric reached for her hand.

"Come. I have something to show you."

Tara allowed herself to be lead down a hallway. Eric stopped in front of a door, then opened it...

It was a baby's room. With two cribs and it looked...fancy for a baby's room. But Tara found herself slowly falling in love with it. There had been a baby's room at Bill's, but it had been slightly impersonal. This one, oddly, was not.

Eric stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you think?" he whispered.

Tara just stared at the cribs. What the hell was she doing? Was she really ready to send the father of her children to prison?

"Tara?" Eric asked, then turned her around. His hands rested on her shoulders. "If this is too much..."

"No. It's not. I just am overwhelmed, like I said."

Eric did not believe her, but he could not think as to why. He rubbed her upper shoulders.

"I need to stop in at Fangtasia. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Why don't I come?" Tara asked.

"Why don't you stay here." Eric said. He did not want her at Fangtasia at night and pregnant! He peered at her again.

"It's Bill, isn't it? And the slave documents?"

"No, Eric. It's not."

"Is it the fact that you have to be his wife during the day? I can make a different deal."

"No, I'm fine. I just need some time to myself, to get used to things, that's all. Go to Fangtasia and try not to abuse Alcide too much, okay?" Tara smiled wanly again. Eric gave her sound kiss on the mouth, before letting her go and leaving the babies room. Tara turned back to the cribs and looked all around. Maybe LaFayette could make a deal to get his prison sentence reduced. Because at this rate, Tara did not think she could help the Feds take down Eric. Drug dealer or not.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Eric sat on his throne at Fangtasia and nodded approvingly, as women clamored to shove money down Chancellor Kibwe's thong! The former chancellor was proving to be quite popular here at Fangtasia.

He eyed Alcide. Eric had give him a reprieve from stripping since he was short a bartender this evening. But he grudgingly wondered, if maybe giving the former Were beast something else to do, might make things with Tara easier?

He was no fool. His lovemaking with Tara had been good. But it could've been better. There was a part of herself she was not giving to him in bed. And that meant she would probably be as distant out of bed as well. Eric decided that if he offered an olive branch, in the form of a promotion for Alcide, maybe that would speed up the thawing process with regards to Tara and himself.

Eric motioned for Alcide to come over from the bar. Alcide nodded curtly and then walked over during a lull.

"What?" Alcide asked in a surly tone.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to speak to your 'father'? Chancellor Kibwe is quite a hit, don't you think?"

Alcide did not answer that. Something was off about Kibwe's 'deal'. His half assed explanation was that he didn't believe in Alcide's ability to continue to impersonate Bill Compton. Fine. But he then decides to let Compton and Northman out of their cell and agrees to be a stripper for Eric? Kibwe was thousands of years older than both of those fucks! He could've just easily killed them. There was something missing there...

"Kibwe **IS** a hit. Seems there are some new faces here since the last time I was here." Alcide noted gruffly.

"Well, yes...and no." Eric said slyly. "But let's not talk about that. I've decided to promote you. I want you to take Pam's place and help manage Fangtasia. Granted, you don't truly deserve the honor, but I am bestowing it on you anyway."

Alcide grinned!

"Why? I mean you tell me I killed Pam every chance you get. So why are you pulling me out of stripping and in to management?"

"You were a business man in your Were life. You could be of some use." Eric replied.

"You know what I think? I think that you're trying to suck up to Tara in some way. Otherwise I can't see how you get anything out of not making my life miserable."

"Alcide, how is stripping making your life miserable? Women and men like you. I let you keep what gets shoved down your thong. I would think the life I have offered you is paradise."

"Fuck you!"

"Hmmm. Well, I'm not going to pretend otherwise. Tara and I are back together. And yes, it would make her happy if you had more respectable duties around here." Eric admitted.

Alcide stared at Eric for a moment, before replying to that.

"If Tara and you were as 'together', as you act, then you wouldn't need to do something for me to make her happy. She's not happy, is she? Kibwe told me about Compton selling her to you, just so he could get back in Sookie's pants."

"I wouldn't use that terminology around her," Eric advised, "and Tara certainly wasn't 'sold'. She was just given a gentle push in the right direction-which is towards me. And I didn't call you over here to discuss my relationship with the mother of my unborn children. But since you've brought it up, let me advise you on one other thing: I know that the both of you will be strongly attracted to one another. Especially after the babies are born. I expect you to resist temptation, are we clear?"

"But you can fuck your sister?" Alcide countered.

"Yes. I can fuck my sister. You may not-fuck **YOUR** sister. Now go to Pam's office and begin acclimating yourself to your new duties." Eric said, dismissing him. Alcide slowly turned and walked away. What was that part Northman said? The part about Tara and himself being strongly attracted to one another, **AFTER** the babies were born? What difference would that make? She would still be half vamp then. Maybe once she was not pregnant something would make her want him?

Alcide didn't think that was it. What he thought, was that Northman had slipped up and told him something. Maybe Tara would know what Northman meant...

Suddenly the police kicked in the door!

"**THIS IS A FUCKING RAID! EVERYBODY GET THEIR HANDS UP!**" the cops screamed. Alcide hurried out the back door, but not before seeing Eric and Kibwe, being taken away. Tara would want to know about this-since she was back together with Northman. Supposedly.

* * *

Alcide actually had the code to let himself at Eric's house, as well. But not for any damned good purpose! During the first couple of days when he was a fresh vamp, Northman had made him come here to clean!

He pulled his car up behind Tara's, got out and walked up to the front door. He found it just as unlocked as Tara had found it earlier. That seemed stupid, but maybe both Eric and Tara figured they could kick ass against whomever broke in.

Alcide let himself in and called out for Tara. There was no answer, but he could hear a shower running at full blast. He figured with her being half vamp, she wasn't hearing as good as she should.

Meanwhile, Tara closed her eyes in the enclosed shower, wondering how she could get LaFayette out of trouble, and keep Eric out of prison? It was only when she felt a cool breeze enter the shower, that she realized someone had opened the door.

"Christ, Alcide! What are you doing here? Eric is going to kill you!"

Alcide folded his arms and blocked the doorway of the shower, to drink Tara in. Tara rolled her eyes!

"Stop staring at me and hand me a towel."

Alcide moved out of the shower doorway to find a towel. Tara took the opportunity to exit the shower, pick up a nearby towel and wrap herself in it, before Alcide could offer her one.

"What are you doing here?" Tara asked again.

"I came to find out if you hate me for what happened." Alcide said quietly.

"You mean do I hate you for pretending to be Bill, then pretending that you were interested in me and then..."

"I never pretended to be interested. I think you know that." Alcide said, looking her in the eye. Tara sighed.

"I know you weren't pretending, Alcide. But you're in a enough trouble as it is. Doing that and coming here will have you on that stripper pole for centuries!"

"Actually, Northman promoted me tonight...right before Fangtasia got raided. I'm here because I thought you'd want to go the police station to see what was going on."

"Raided? By the local cops?" Tara asked.

"Yeah. Who else would be raiding the place?" Alcide asked. Tara turned and walked out of the bathroom. She went back into the bedroom she was now sharing with Eric and opened the closet. She had to find something to wear.

"Tara? Who else would be raiding the place?" Alcide repeated. Tara turned from the closet and faced him.

"No one. I don't know what I was thinking. I was just talking, that's all."

Alcide moved towards her.

"Northman said something strange to me earlier. Something about the two of us feeling especially attracted to one another, after you gave birth. Has he said anything about that to you?"

Tara raised a brow.

"What's going to be different after I give birth?"

"The hell if I know!"

"He's just fucking with us, that's all. Just ignore him." Tara advised. She then turned to the closet and pulled out a beige, tube dress.

"Is that what you're trying to do? Ignore him? What's going on here? Why'd you really go back to Northman? Because he's like the other guy in that other reality?"

Tara turned and glared at him!

"You know something? I don't care that you had to pretend to be someone else, to be with me! You don't get how fucking pissed off I am at you, for dragging me back here, when I **BEGGED** you to let me stay where I was! Now we're both fucked."

Alcide said nothing for a long moment. He then spoke.

"So how long do you plan on hating me for that? I mean shit, Tara, there was no bathroom there! I was doing you a favor!"

"You think I gave a damn about a toilet?"

"I would!" Alcide countered. Tara countered herself, by dropping her towel, putting on the tube dress in front of him and slipping into some shoes. The dress itself, accentuated her baby bump.

"Let's go to the police station to see about this shit." Tara said and sauntered from the room. Alcide smiled to himself, before following after her.

* * *

The media was everywhere at the Bon Temps police station. Tara, who was sitting in the passenger seat, looked over at Alcide.

"Why isn't Eric at the Shreveport police station?"

"The hell if I know! He probably killed up someone here in Bon Temps."

"So the police weren't 'raiding' the place, so much as they were just looking to take Eric in?"

"They grabbed up everyone they could find. What does it matter?" Alcide asked suspiciously. "The cops said it was a 'raid'."

Tara nodded, but her mind was on the Feds. Why would they raid Fangtasia, before finding out what they needed to know? Alcide was right. This whole thing probably did have to do with something else Eric had done.

The windows to the car Alcide was driving was tinted, but the flashbulbs were going wild! They seemed to know that the Queen of Louisiana was about ot get out of the car. Tara began to feel uneasy! Shit! When Bill woke up he'd be pissed off to see this in the next day's paper.

Alcide got out and someone screamed, **IT'S THE STRIPPER**!" He hurried around to Tara's side, opened the door and pulled her up and out.

_"Mrs. Compton, is Eric Northman the father of your unborn children?"_

_"Is there something going on between the stripper and yourself?"_

_"Is it true that your husband is seeing a local waitress from around here?"_

Tara felt iill prepared to answer any of that, something Alcide sensed, as he slipped a muscular arm around her high waist and began leading her to a side door. His hand cupped the shelf of one of her breasts and Tara was about to say something, but Alcide did the talking, as the reporters cleared a path for the two of them, while still shouting questions.

"I had no intention of leaving you in that other reality, Tara Mae, and if you want to tell yourself you hate me for it, fine. But we shared something when you thought I was Bill, and know we'll be fucking again before you know it. Eric said we won't be able to help it and he plans on screwing Nora again. So be as mad as you want, but don't fight what's between us." he said, before delivering her inside the station and removing his hands from her body.

"I'm going back out to the car. I'll be waiting for Northman and you." Alcide said gruffly. Tara stared after him and exhaled. She didn't need this right now, on top of everything else. And yet she felt powerless to tell Alcide to fight his feelings for her.

Eric and Kibwe were about to be released, when they spied Tara. Eric walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curtly.

"Alcide brought me down here. He thought I should know about what happened tonight at Fangtasia."

"Yes, he wasn't arrested. He must've run out of the back door. Anyway, it's nothing. Let's go home."

"Eric, **WHY** were you arrested? Why am I down here?"

"You are here because Alcide was foolish. Let's go home." Eric said and gave Kibwe a warning look, before taking Tara's hand and pulling her out of the police station...via a private exit. Alcide seemed to know where to find them, because he suddenly appeared with the car. Eric took the keys from him.

"Find your own way home."

"This is **MY** car."

"Pick it up tomorrow night from Fangtasia then. You should not have brought Tara here." Eric said in a warning tone. He made sure Tara was secured in the passenger seat, before getting in to the driver's one. He then slammed the door and took off.

* * *

When they returned to Eric's home, Tara went off!

"How could you leave Alcide like that?"

"He had no business interfering. And he should've allowed himself to be arrested in the raid tonight."

"Why were you raided?" Tara asked, throwing down her purse.

"Someone overdosed on V in the club. I had nothing to do with it. Mine was just the establishment the girl died in. The police seem to understand that now." Eric replied, his eyes running over her.

"Then maybe you shouldn't sell V or anything else."

"Who says I'm selling V? Or anything else?" Eric asked, walking over to her.

"I know LaFayette has sold for you in the past. I know you kidnapped him..." Tara began, but Eric cut her words off by smothering her lips with his own. He quickly loosened his pants and sat down on a couch, while pushing Tara's dress up...

Before Tara knew what was happening, she was bobbing up and down fiercely on Eric's engorged organ. Eric had pulled down the top of her dress as well and now it was bunched at her waist, as his head stayed firmly buried between her breasts. Tara continued her seamless movements upon him, her mind screaming many things, while her mouth emitted soft, passioned strained cries.

What both Eric and Tara would discover, is that by tomorrow night, Bill Compton would not be pleased with either of them.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, while Eric slept, Tara was thrown by an unexpected delivery. Eric had a cleaning woman that did not arrive until ten in the morning, so Tara was more than a bit surprised to open the door to two delivery men, bringing things for a 'playhouse' that was on the property.

Tara had not lived with Eric long, before she had run off to the other reality, so she had never looked around. Especially at night. Tara accepted the delivery as true, then kind of trailed after the men, that seemed to know where this 'playhouse', was.

What Tara saw, near a patch of forest, was a white playhouse 6 inches square by 6 inches in height, with a green door. Tara squinted. It would be cute when the twins grew older, but they wouldn't be able to play in something like that for awhile. Still, the thought was sweet.

Tara could hear her cellphone ringing back at the house. She hurried back and picked it up off the coffee table. It was Agent Weiss.

"Mrs. Compton, how are you this morning?"

"I was fine before you called."

"Yes, well after reading the morning paper, I can see why. What do you plan to do about it?"

Tara frowned. She had not looked at the morning paper, though she remembered that Eric did receive one. She hurried back outside, down the drive and punched in the code for the gate. The mailbox was just outside of it. She pulled out the paper, unfolded it and squeaked!

Alcide and herself were on the front page! He was leading her through the media frenzy and the headline read **LOCAL VAMPIRE IS A PERSON OF INTEREST IN V PROBE.**

"Why would I do anything about it? You're the Feds."

"Uh, obviously, we have our lines crossed. I'm not calling about the headline, the article or what happened," Agent Weiss said, "we knew Northman would be picked up last night. And as we made clear to you, we're concerned about the Morphia drug, not V."

"Then what are you talking about?" Tara asked impatiently.

"The fact that Alcide Herveaux's hand is on your breast and you seem fine with it. Mrs. Compton, I thought you understood that Eric Northman was who you were supposed to have the relationship with."

"Oh please! Alcide just grabbed on there because he had to grab something, okay? This isn't a big deal."

"I hope not. Because if you can't get Eric Northman to trust you..."

"Listen," Tara interrupted, "what makes you think that Eric is just going to break down and tell me that he's selling Morphia. He might not ever."

"Well for your cousin's sake, you'd better hope he does. I'll be in touch, Mrs. Compton." Agent Weiss said curtly, before hanging up. Tara hung up, then was startled when the phone rang again.

This time it was Sookie.

"Tara, girl, you are in **TROUBLE**! Bill saw that picture of Alcide and you on this urban website called 'Black Vampire'. He told me to tell you that tonight, you two are going on TV as a couple and disputing all of these rumors."

"What the **HEL**L are you talking about, Sookie? What? Alcide was just..."

"Copping a feel! And Bill thinks..."

"Bill can tell me himself what he thinks." Tara said and hung up. She didn't appreciate the phone call from that whore Fed or Sookie! She took a deep breath, walked over a laptop Eric had sitting on a counter, and typed in 'Black Vampire'.

Tara raised a brow as the same picture of Alcide and herself, was front and center on the first page of the site. But the conversation was a bit different...

_Last evening, the first African American Vampire Queen, Tara Compton, was seen trying to make her way into the Bon Temps Police Station, escorted by known Were, Alcide Herveaux. Although many feel the existence of Were groups is BS, those of us supernatural beings know the truth._

_The picture above makes many vamps wonder: could Alcide Herveaux be the real father of Tara Compton's unborn twins? The Were's hand and protective arm around her, is a known territorial type of embrace..._

Tara's mouth dropped open as her eyes went down to the comments:

_NightVamp- I don't know if Herveaux is the father of Queen Tara's babies. But I think they've f-u-c-k-e-d at least once. Notice she isn't trying to remove his hand._

_QueenTara2- Why is everyone up in the Queen's business? And you can bet that Eric Northman would've killed her dead if he thought she had slept with a Were!_

_NastyVamp- QueenTara2- What does Eric Northman have to do with this? They're just friends. It's King Bill that should be upset._

P_rinceofdarkness- King Bill is sleeping with some waitress in Bon Temps. I can't remember her name, but I think she waited on me once at the place she works. She alright to look at._

_NightVamp- The real problem here is, if Queen Tara is f-u-c-k-i-n-g other vamps or weres, outside of her marriage, why can't she do some Black ones? I've never seen her with any Black men, human or supernatural._

_PastyWere- That is not true! I know for a fact that Queen Tara was involved with a Black man that got killed by the police._

_NightVamp- When was this? Did he turn after he got shot?_

_PastyWere- Yeah. He turned into a Were Cougar or something and left town._

_QueenTara2- STFU both of you! The Queen was involved with a Black man, he was killed by the police and he stayed dead! Love has no color_!

Tara stopped reading and left the site. Maybe she should pay a visit to Merlotte's and talk to Sookie. All of this online chatter made her nervous. She would wait until the housekeeper arrived and head over.

* * *

Sam gave Tara a sharp look when she walked in. LaFayette came out of the kitchen and sat down next to her at the counter.

"Girl, keep it together." he said in a tight, low voice. "Is Alcide looking to die? What's going to happen when Eric wakes up and sees that photo?"

"I already spoke to Agent Weiss, if that's what you're worried about," Tara said in a similar tone, "and we need to talk to her about finding another way out for you."

"What do you mean?" LaFayette asked.

"Because I don't think I'm going to be able to pull it off." Tara replied. "Eric isn't the type to share that kind of shit with me."

Before LaFayette could respond, Sam walked over.

"I'd like to speak to Tara-alone."

LaFayette nodded slightly and headed back towards the kitchen, then faked a left and went to the employee locker rooms. He was calling Agent Weiss and Latteste about this shit...

Meanwhile, Tara almost withered under Sam's silent disapproval.

"I'm here to see Sookie. I know she's here." Tara said.

"How could you have anything to do with Alcide, after what he did to you?" Sam asked.

Tara was very mindful that more than a few people were staring at her.

"Can we not talk out here?"

"Fine. Step into my office then." Sam said, leading the way. Once inside, Sam closed the door and Tara sat down.

"Well? Have you taken leave of your senses?" Sam asked again.

Tara took a deep breath, then spoke.

"Sam, I don't know what to tell you. I don't hate Alcide. I know he cares about me and he pulled that dirty ass trick because he wanted a chance. I don't hate him and I don't cringe when he touches me. Eric has said it's because we're related through blood. He thinks there will come a time when we won't be able to keep away from one another."

Sam's mouth dropped open!

"Holy shit, Tara! What are you saying? That Alcide and you won't be able to help fucking?"

Tara nodded.

"That's exactly what Eric is saying. I heard that Bill has a sister he's fucked too."

"I'm sure Sookie doesn't want to hear that," Sam said, "and that's another thing that bothers me."

"What?" Tara asked.

"Bill. Why would Eric confess that he lied on Bill NOW? I know there was some sort of deal about you."

"Well, I think Bill knew Eric lied on him and wanted him to confess to Sookie." Tara lied.

"Yeah. Still, something seems off about that. But then again, Sookie seems happy. That's all that counts."

Tara reached over and touched Sam's hand.

"What about you, Sam? How are you doing?" she asked.

Before Sam could answer, Sookie entered the office. She could see she had interrupted something.

"I can leave and come back." she offered. But Sam shook his head.

"No. Stay here. You two have a lot to talk out." Sam said, before leaving his office and closing the door behind him. Sookie leaned against Tara's desk.

"You hung up on me."

"I know Sook. Look, I just think you need to stay out of this Bill shit. At least the Bill and I shit. You don't need to play his secretary. If he has something to tell me, he can tell me when he's up at night." Tara told her.

"Fine. Agreed. Now what are you going to do about Alcide? He's not backing off, is he?" Sookie asked. Tara shook her head.

"No. I don't want to talk about him either. What time does Bill want me at his house tonight for the interview?"

"Six. He wants to go over some things. Actually, he wants to talk to you about what's going on."

"You mean he wants to yell at me?" Tara suspected.

"Bill doesn't really yell. You lived with him long enough to know that." Sookie said. Tara nodded, then stood up.

"I guess I'd better get back to Eric's."

"Tara, let's get together and do something? Maybe shop for the babies or something." Sookie offered.

Tara nodded again but didn't say anything. She couldn't because she was confused and choked up.

* * *

**FANGTASIA/EVENING**- Alcide discovered Chancellor Kibwe and Jessica screwing like rabbits in one of the stalls! They didn't even stop moving plus they both glared at him! Alcide closed the stall door for privacy.

The whole incident made him wonder about Kibwe again. Alcide sat at the desk that Pam used to occupy and drummed his fingers along the desk. It was as he did this for a few moments, that something came to him.

Someone had something on Kibwe. Probably Northman. That was why Kibwe betrayed him. That was why Kibwe let Northman and Compton out of their cell. That was why he didn't get too huffy about going from Authority Chancellor, to stripping.

But when did Northman and Compton find out whatever this was? Because both of them could've used whatever this info was on Kibwe, long ago. Alcide was still thinking along those lines, when Eric entered the office.

"I would rather see your hand tapping that desk, than on Tara's breasts. If I see anything like that again, I will stake you myself. Are we clear?"

Alcide didn't answer, since he had every intention of putting his hands on Tara at a later date. Hopefully sooner rather than later. Eric didn't give him a chance to respond anyway.

"I want you to come down to the basement with me." Eric said to Alcide. Alcide got up out of his chair, followed Eric down a long hallway until they reached the basement door. They went downstairs and...

There were two humans tied up and quivering in a corner! A man and a woman. The woman was crying through her gag.

"Alcide, these are Federal Agents Tom Latteste and Sara Weiss. They were attempting to corrupt Tara, her cousin LaFayette and I believe Chancellor Kibwe, in an attempt to destroy our family. I own a boat. We will take these two out on it, dine on them and then throw them overboard. Are you clear on that?"

"These two are Feds?"

"Yes. They are. Please go and get the chancellor off of the King's daughter. I believe they are in the Men's room." Eric said blithely.

"Then what?" Alcide asked, fearing for Tara.

"Then we will swing by and pick up Mr. Reynolds."

"And Tara?" Alcide demanded.

"Will be dealt with my me. And me alone." Eric answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Tara breezed past the guards at Bill's estate, walked into his office and closed the door behind her. Bill stood up from behind his desk, gently flapping the newspaper.

"Tara." he said calmly.

"Bill." Tara replied, before dropping into a chair in front of his desk. "Sookie said you wanted to see me."

Bill set the paper down.

"Did she tell you that I've scheduled a televised interview for the two of us?"

"I think she did mention something about it." Tara admitted casually.

Bill's jaw clenched.

"Tara, I know this situation is hard and unfair. I know I promised you something and I didn't exactly deliver. But I assumed when you left this house and moved in with Eric, that you had made peace with the situation and had decided to live with it."

"What makes you think I haven't?" Tara asked.

Bill paused, as if struggling to find the right words, before answering.

"I was prepared to deal with the questions about your living with Eric. Eric and I both were. But this thing with Alcide..."

"There is no 'thing' with Alcide. He just happened to grab onto...a body part and everyone if making a big fucking deal over nothing! There is nothing between us."

"Alcide doesn't see it that way."

"I'm aware of that." Tara answered. Bill moved so that he stood in front of her.

"This interview I have set up, is more about Alcide than Eric. I have agreed to be the legal father of these babies. We are vampire royalty. We have to look as if these perceptions are nothing but a misunderstanding."

Tara sighed and stood up.

"When is this interview supposed to take place?"

"In an hour. Polly Pease is coming over..."

"Polly Pease?!" Tara snapped. "That racist heifer?! I'm not sitting down with her ass! I'm not!"

"Tara..."

"No!"

"Tara, that was a misunderstanding. Polly has really tried to comeback from that embarrassing mistake." Bill said solemnly. What Bill was referring to, was an interview Polly did, a few years back, where she claimed that Civil Rights Activist Rosa Parks had been turned into a vampire when she passed, and was living in Bon Temps!

Well...of course it wasn't true. And Polly had got her sorry assed information from some drunk who claimed he had seen her. Well Polly went live to some farm on the edge of town at night, and found an elderly lady that oddly, was not only **NOT** a vampire and **NOT** Rosa Parks, but was a local actress that had been in the version of that play 'Having Our Say'. The play was about African-American sisters that lived to be over a hundred. And to Tara, neither of them looked like Rosa Parks, nor did this particular actress.

There was an uproar and Polly was suspended, but didn't lose her job for the faux pas. So Tara had no doubt, that this interview could really help her out!

A maid came in and smiled at Tara, before telling Bill that Polly Pease had arrived with a news crew. Bill thanked her, waited until the maid left and closed the door, before he began begging Tara again!

"Tara, please, she's right out there! Now you have to admit that your part in this has put be in a very bad position here. Can we please do this interview so we can save face?"

Tara took a deep, long breath, before nodding. Bill walked over and cupped her shoulders within his hands, giving them a 'thank you' squeeze, before opening the door and letting Polly Pease into the office with her camera crew.

* * *

Polly Pease wasn't the least bit fooled by the hand holding Bill and Tara Compton were doing on that couch! And she was not going to make the same mistakes she had made in that 'Rosa Parks Scandal'! She had all her ducks in a row...

"Your Majesty," Polly said, looking at Bill, "your family goes back generations in the South. A few years ago, something pulled you back to Bon Temps and to the family home that you were forced to leave lifetimes ago, when you were turned into a vampire. You return and become involved with a local waitress named Sookie Stackhouse. Then you break up and marry her best friend. Tell us how that came about? Tell the audience how you suddenly realized that it wasn't Sookie you were in love with, but her childhood friend, the then Tara Mae Thornton?"

Tara eyed Bill. _Yeah, Bill, Tara thought, I want to hear this shit myself_!

Bill squeezed Tara's hand, then spoke.

"Tara, to me, for many years, was just Sookie's best friend. She was not my friend, and even Tara would admit, that before she was turned into a vampire, she had no use for any of us."

"Some would say you were downright prejudiced, Tara." Polly remarked. The cold look Tara gave her in kind, got her off that subject! Bill continued on.

"Anyway, it was after Sookie and myself had broken up..." Bill began, but Polly interrupted.

"Well, let's go backwards. Sookie Stackhouse and yourself did not 'break-up' did you? She found out that you had been hired by a Vampire Queen to romance her. She felt used, then disappeared for a year. I mean people thought she was dead." Polly said. Bill's jaw tightened, but he answered.

"Yes. That is correct."

Polly then looked at Tara.

"And you were gay that year, weren't you? You were living under an assumed name in New Orleans as a cage fighter. Now why the assumed name? Was it that you didn't want anyone to know you were a lesbian?"

Tara paused, then spoke.

"I wanted a new life. And part of that was changing my name."

"And the sleeping with women part?"

Tara shrugged.

"The audience is waiting for any answer."

"That shrug was your answer." Tara replied coolly. Polly could see that and moved on!

"How did you two first come to fall in love? Because frankly, people aren't buying that you are. There are rumors that the babies that your wife is carrying, your Majesty, belong to Shreveport local businessman, Eric Northman. You were seen at the police station the other night, coming to his defense. How did your husband feel when you told him you were going to see Eric?" Polly asked Tara.

"He didn't mind." Tara replied.

"Did he know?" Polly asked.

"I just said he didn't mind."

"Polly," Bill said in a jovial tone, "Tara told me that she was concerned about what could be happening to Eric and I had no problem with her going to see him."

"But why didn't you accompany your wife to the police station? Why was this Alcide Herveaux with her? And Tara, why didn't you knock his hand off of your breast when..."

Tara's fangs suddenly emerged and Polly squeaked! Bill raised a brow.

"My wife is half human and very hormonal. Sometimes her inner vampire comes out when she is stressed," Bill lied, "and frankly, Polly, I find this line of questioning upsetting. Maybe we'd better cut it short before something happens."

"Or you get killed!" Tara snapped.

Meanwhile, from Eric's boat(it was more like a yacht) called 'The Northman', Eric watched the interview, grinning! He glanced over to find Kibwe and Alcide, draining the two FBI agents, that had tried to persuade Tara into turning against him.

Kibwe was draining the last bit of blood from Agent Weiss's breast, while Alcide shamefully drained Agent Latteste's throat! Good God! Since he had been turned, he'd had mostly True Blood! But Jesus, that shit tasted like ass compared to the real thing! No wonder so many vamps were eager to kill for it! He could drain three humans easily in one hour!

Eric looked away. Newbie vamps had the bad habit of slurping. Kibwe was quieter with his drinking. He stood up, turned off the TV and left the cabin. He then went outside and pulled out his cell, dialing Tara's number.

Meanwhile, the interview had ended, when Bill cut the feed and the signal went black for all of those watching! He then glamoured Polly and her staff to forget why they even came over!

Tara pulled her phone out of her purse and answered.

"Yes, Eric?"

"Tara. I need to see you. I'm on my yacht. It's called the Northman and it's on Pier 1. Please be quick about it."

"Whoa! You have a yacht? Since when?"

"That really isn't the point. Please meet me."

"I'm kind of tired. Why don't I meet you at home?"

"You are home."

"Excuse me?"

"You. Are. Home. Tara. At least you will be if you don't meet me tonight."

"Okay, Eric, I don't know what the fuck this is..."

"What the fuck this is, is that Chancellor Kibwe and Alcide were finishing off the feds that you were going to betray me to. Come down to Pier 1 if you want to see LaFayette alive." Eric said and hung up.

Bill had just finished getting everyone out, but heard some of it.

"Tara? What is going on with Eric?"

"It's nothing I can't handle." Tara said, standing up. But Bill walked over to her.

"Do not forget your place. You looked online. There are people that expect a lot of you, Tara, as their Vampire Queen. And a queen is not publicly linked with scandal such as the slayings of humans. Now what is Eric getting ready to do to LaFayette?" Bill asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Not a goddamned thing. This won't end up on the news, I promise." Tara said. "Sorry about the interview."

"It's alright. I believe you were right not to trust Polly." Bill admitted.

* * *

Tara screeched her car to a stop, jumped out and hurried towards Pier 1! She had not wanted Bill to see her panic, but she was scared shitless!

Somehow, Eric had found out about Weiss, Latteste, LaFayette and her connection to them, and had them killed. And now he was going to kill LaFayette! Lord...

Tara found the Northman yacht, managed to climb aboard and saw Alcide and Kibwe throwing the bodies of the two federal agents overboard!

"Oh damn!" Tara cried out. "We could get into real trouble doing that! Where's Eric?"

Kibwe said nothing but wiped his mouth. Alcide walked up to her.

"He's in with LaFayette. And he wants to see all of us. Tara, how could you get mixed up with feds?!" Alcide asked in disbelief. Tara did not answer and headed towards the cabin, where Eric and LaFayette were. LaFayette was tied to a chair and looked scared shitless.

On a pole, was the decayed head of Franklin Mott. And it stank worse than shit!

Tara tore her eyes off of the head and looked at Eric.

"What is this?"

"Tara, I loved your interview."

Tara said nothing. Alcide and Kibwe were standing right behind her. Eric continued talking.

"Kibwe, I want you to take Mr. Reynolds to a remote location. The one we agreed upon." Eric said. Kibwe quickly untied LaFayette, pulled him out of the chair and pushed him out of the cabin. That left Eric, Tara and Alcide.

"Alcide, those two feds would've eventually corrupted you as well. Do you know why?"

Alcide said nothing. Eric looked at Tara.

"Do you know why they were able to get to you?"

"They didn't get to me, Eric! I was never going to tell them anything!"

"**YOU** should've killed them both, when you saw they were a threat to me! Your maker!" Eric snapped. "And I don't want to hear any of your 'half vampire' excuses, Tara. This betrayal happened, because of a tragedy that we did not deal with properly. A tragedy that we have yet to deal with. Do either of you know what that was?"

"I'd say the night you turned me was tragic enough." Alcide said wryly.

But Tara stared at Eric.

"You're talking about Pam's death."

"I'm talking about Pam's **MURDER**." Eric corrected. "Both of you come with me to the next cabin."

Alcide began following after Eric, but Tara stayed rooted in place. Alcide stopped and reached for arm.

"Come on. We might as well see what it is he wants to show us."

"I know what it is." Tara said in a hollow voice, as her eyes left his and strayed to the decaying head. But she did follow.

And she was right. Little Emma Garza was tied to a chair as well and crying! Eric looked from her to Tara and Alcide.

"I asked you once before, to kill her. To avenge Pam's death. Tara, this is the** ONLY** thing that is going make things right in our family. Alcide, the trust we don't have, is because of your part in bringing this child's whore mother into our lives. She needs to die. Tonight. "

"Eric," Tara said slowly, "do not ask me to kill a little girl. Do not ask me, as the pregnant mother of your children, to kill an innocent child."

"Do it or LaFayette dies. Alcide, help her." Eric said calmly, before leaving the cabin without looking back. Emma began crying even harder as Tara and Alcide were left to wonder, how the hell they were going to get out of this, without actually killing little Emma.


	12. Chapter 12

Tara hurried after Eric, as he was just about to step foot off of the yacht!

"Eric! Eric, listen to me! Those feds came to me! I didn't go to them! They said you were selling some drug that was killing people! They were going to send LaFayette to prison! But once we began living together, I couldn't do it! I couldn't sell you out!" Tara cried.

Eric just stared at her for a long moment, then cupped her face within in his hands.

"Why do you think I brought that head here?"

"Franklin's head? I don't know..."

"Don't say that you don't know, Tara. I killed that man, albeit in another universe, to prove that you could trust me. That I was family. Pam grudgingly stood by you when you caused trouble. Why? Because you were her sister. I want Emma's head on a pole, next to Franklin's head. I will be back in four hours. If I do not find that to be the case, I will order Chancellor Kibwe to kill LaFayette." Eric said coolly, before letting go of her face, turning and walking off of the yacht.

Tara just stared after him, until he disappeared from her sight. Alcide appeared beside her after awhile.

"What are we going to do?" Tara whispered. Alcide turned her so she faced him.

"I was just on the phone with the Pelts."

"The Pelts?! Why?"

"Because we need them, Tara, like it or not. I have a plan. A plan that Eric can never know about or we'll all be dead." he warned her.

"Does this plan mean we don't have to murder some poor kid?" Tara said, touching her stomach.

"If all goes well, yeah." Alcide said.

* * *

It was an hour drive to the Pelt Ranch, on the outskirts of Shreveport. Gordon and Barbara Pelt were waiting for Alcide, Tara and Emma, who was less scared than she had been before, but was still frightened. Eric had snatched her out of the clutches of her paternal grandmother, Martha Bozeman.

A few Pelt employees, whom Tara suspected were Weres, asked Emma if she liked horses? Emma looked warily over at Tara for permission. Tara nodded reluctantly and Emma was taken out of the house, and out of hearing what was going to happen to her now...

"Pardon me if we don't bow." Gordon said sarcastically, referring to Tara's royal status.

"Look," Alcide said gruffly, "we don't have time for any shit. Northman wants to kill this wolf pup. We need to hide her."

"What we really need," Tara said softly, "is the head of another wolf pup. A child. One that Eric will believe is Emma."

Just saying those words depressed her. Barbara could see it, but did not comment.

Gordon had plenty to say.

"That can be arranged. But there will be a price."

"What price, Gordon? You said you'd adopt Emma and keep her here! Hell, her real family is going to be heartsick when they never find her! Just give us what we need and we'll part company. You'll have Emma and..." Alcide began.

"And both of you will save face with Eric Northman, right?" Barbara spoke. "No. This 'favor' will require more than just a pup to replace our **TWO** daughters that were slain."

Tara squinted at her. What the hell was she talking about? What else could they give them? They were getting a wolf pup/child.

"Okay, Barbara, what else?" Alcide asked sarcastically. But Gordon put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"You know what. Both of you know what." he answered.

"We want one of your babies, Tara Compton." Barbara told her outright. Tara turned to leave. The hell with this! LaFayette would just have to do jail time...in heaven! They were grabbing Emma, returning her to her grandmother and...

Jesus! That was it! The Pelts weren't the answer!

Martha Bozeman was.

Tara turned to stare at Gordon, Barbara and Alcide.

"We'll think about it. Right now, we need to find a hiding place for Emma." Tara said, signaling to Alcide they had to leave. Once they collected Emma, Alcide drove off and gave her sideways crazy look! Emma was asleep in the backseat.

"You know damned well we've just wasted an hour! We don't have time to think on it!"

"That's easy for you to say! Did you know they wanted one of my babies when you made that shit deal?"

"No. But I suspected. Hell, Tara, I figured when you gave birth, I'd just kill them and you could keep your babies."

Tara smiled at him.

"Yes, I guess we could've done that. But I think we need to see Martha Bozeman. She needs to realize that it's in her best interest to keep her granddaughter safe and find us the head of someone to put on a pole next to Franklin's."

* * *

Once again, Alcide made the arrangements with Martha Bozeman, to return Emma, but with a head in return to serve as Emma. Apparently, there was some female dwarf in the pack, that had pissed off Martha so she was slain in Emma's name.

But the exchange didn't go smoothly. At least not as smoothly as Tara would've liked. Because when Tara and Alcide arrived at Martha's trailer with Emma, they found Martha waiting...with Sam!

Emma jumped out of the backseat and flew into Sam's arms! Martha was tight lipped, as she motioned for Alcide to join her around the back of the trailer. Sam told Emma to go inside and wash up, before confronting Tara.

"What the fuck, Tara? You kidnap a child? I was watching you on TV on minute, then the signal went out, then you kidnap..."

"Sam, you know fucking well, I did not kidnap that baby, okay? Eric is still pissed off about Pam. He wants revenge."

"After all of this time?" Sam asked skeptically. "I remember when he asked you to do it before. Why now?"

Tara folded her arms.

"LaFayette is in trouble. He was selling some new drug for Eric. The feds wanted Eric and they wanted help proving Eric was selling the shit out of Fangtasia. LaFayette, **DRAGS** me into this shit. Eric found out and has offered to forget about the feds, if Alcide and I kill Emma."

"Whoa! That makes no sense! I mean Eric's still in trouble."

"Probably. But not with the two agents assigned to the case." Tara said knowingly. Sam shook his head.

"Northman offed two feds?"

"With Alcide and that African chancellor from the Authority. His name is Kibwe and he's been stripping at Fangtasia. He's the one holding LaFayette now. Eric wants to see Emma's head. I don't know what to do."

"Well apparently Alcide does." Sam said pointedly. "He made a deal with Martha and you're getting the head of someone that looks like a child. A child that resembles Emma. Martha also made sure that Emma's scent is on the head as well. Tara...you can't live like this. You have to get away from that vampire fuck!"

"You think I'm happy that the father of my babies, had no problem with asking me to kill a child? That's what drove me to Bill in the first place! Alcide and I are taking the head back to Eric, then I'm telling him to fuck off!"

"Do it, Tara! I mean no bullshitting this time. You're half human now so he can't call you to him or anything."

"Yeah, but he takes stuff out on Alcide when I don't do what I ask. And Alcide has had my back the whole time."

Sam nodded.

"So maybe you're seeing what a good guy he is?"

"I've always known what a good guy he is, Sam. I just don't see us together." Tara admitted, just as Alcide and Martha returned, with a sinister looking burlap bag. They all knew the female dwarf head was inside.

* * *

Tara and Alcide held hands, as Eric mounted 'Emma's' head on a pole, next to Franklin Mott's rotted one. He stared at it for the longest time, then turned to his 'children'.

"Alcide, we have a club to manage. I hope that this little task has made you realize the importance of family."

"Fuck off!" Alcide snapped, then reluctantly let go of Tara's hand. He whispered 'call me', but Eric answered, while glancing at the head.

"She won't have time. Get back to the club." Eric ordered. Alcide turned and walked out of the cabin. Tara turned to leave as well.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. "Don't you want to know if LaFayette is safe?"

"Is he?"

"Of course he is, Tara. I had Kibwe release him even before I saw this head. I know this task was distressing..."

Tara turned away to leave, but Eric used his vampire speed to block her way!

"So what is this? Do you plan to move out of my house? My bed?"

"I asked you not to ask me to do this. You threatened my cousin's life and forced me to behead a child..."

"Tara, how stupid do you think I am? It doesn't take two people to behead a child or anyone else. Now which one of you did it? It was Alcide, wasn't it?"

Tara frowned. She guessed that answer sounded okay.

"Yes."

"Then why are you angry? All you did was watch. You did not sever the child's head, your brother did. And I am the one that should be angry. You came back to me after those federal agents informed you they were after me, didn't you?"

How did everything get turned back on her?! Tara threw up her hands!

"Yes, Eric! I came back to spy on you. Then I saw the babies room and grew to actually like being with you, again. Then you pulled this shit and now I'm moving out."

"To live with Bill?" Eric asked coolly.

"I have to stop embarrassing him. I have to stop showing up in the paper and truthfully, my living with you is making things harder for him."

"Your living with me is the deal I made with him." Eric said. "So I don't care if anything is harder for him. I don't want to talk about this anymore. What's done is done. There is no going back and what happened tonight, will only make out relationship stronger."

"We have no relationship. Not anymore. I've been trying to tell you that."

"You have been trying to say that, yes. It's a shame I don't believe you." Eric said, then with vampire speed, he covered her lips with his, welding her body to his own. Tara instinctively began returning her kisses, unthinking of her last few words to him and the things she swore never to do, or to forgive.

* * *

They had fallen to the floor, in front of the decayed heads of Franklin Mott from another universe and 'Faux Emma'.

Eric rested on his back, as Tara slowly lowered herself upon him, while cupping her own breasts. She then leaned forward, jockey style to rock back and forth upon Eric's manhood. Her breasts brushed teasingly against Eric's lips and he enclosed his mouth around one of them, as she continued making love to him.

Eric loved having Tara like this! He loved the fact that she was making love to him and there was nothing forced about any of it. It never was. No matter what feelings Tara pretended to have for him, or not have for him, when they were together like this, she gave herself away.

Eric suddenly emitted an anguished sounding cry, before releasing his seed deeply within Tara. Tara's own world was spinning out of control as she uttered piercing cry after cry, until she collapsed into Eric's arms. He stayed deeply imbedded within her, unmoving, as he secured his arms around her.

Was he selling Morphia?

Yes.

Did he intend to stop, after this scare with the feds?

No.

He planned to send Lafayette out of town for awhile. The two agents that had been killed would be missed, obviously. But there would be no proof connecting them with this yacht.

Correction, there wouldn't be enough proof to do anything about it.

His eyes glanced at the heads. Franklin Mott and Emma Garza. He had slaughtered someone for her. She had helped slaughter someone for him. Nothing would ever come between them now...

His ears raised slightly at a sound. Oh yes. He had brought some extra insurance, in case Tara stayed angry with him. The sound of that half assed journalist, Polly Pease, screaming in the trunk of his car, drifted into his senses. She would make a nice snack for him later on.


	13. Chapter 13

Jason Stackhouse decided, that maybe it was time to do things differently this time.

That news reporter, Polly Pease, had disappeared a week ago, and no one had seen her after she did that strange interview with Bill and Tara Compton. The one where everything suddenly went black onscreen.

Her news crew didn't even remember being at the Compton estate! The station manager and others, were freaked because **THEY** remembered that there was supposed to be an interview and they wanted to know why the signal had cut out.

Bill claimed not to remember anything. He said neither Tara, or himself, were aware that the viewing audience wasn't seeing them.

Jason wasn't buying that, but hell, Sookie seemed to believe that lame ass explanation, so he let it go. For now.

But he realized that he spent a lot of time asking either Sookie or Tara shit, because they were up during the day. He wanted to talk to Tara and he wanted to talk to her in front of Eric Northman. There had been a complaint, that same night that Polly Pease went missing, of screams from a yacht at the harbor. Well the boat in question belonged to Eric Northman. And he wanted permission to search it.

Jason was really banking on his long standing friendship with Tara, to protect him from Eric, in case he went ape shit and tried to kill him! He drove up to the front gate of the house Tara was no staying at. It was night and Jason could feel his courage leaving him. He now hoped Eric was at Fangtasia now!

"Yes?" Tara's voice asked.

"Tara? It's me, Jason. Let me in."

"Oh hey, Jason! How've you been?"

"Oh good. I saw your Mama and her new husband at Wal-Mart a couple of days ago."

"Oh." was all Tara said to that.

"Anyway, could you let me in? I need to talk to you." Jason said.

"About?" Tara asked.

"It's police business, Tara."

The speaker suddenly went silent. Jason frowned.

"Tara? Tara, are you still there?"

More silence.

"Tara, I know you're still there! Now stop fucking around and open this gate!"

"I'll have to talk to Eric first. I'm sorry, Jason, but he just wouldn't like me letting a cop in his house for no good reason."

"I'm you're oldest and dearest friend! How can Eric not want me in the house?"

"Because you're not here as my oldest and dearest friend." Tara huffed. "Let me ask him. Hold up."

Tara walked through the house and down the corridor where the bedrooms were. Eric was actually painting the babies room a neutral color, while wearing cover-alls...and nothing else. The paint job, to be honest, didn't look that good...

"Wouldn't you rather hire someone to paint?" Tara asked, trying to be diplomatic.

"Tara, I have been alive for thousands of years. I do not pay for what I can do myself. I think it looks good. What do you think?" Eric asked, setting down the roller and surveying the work that was now looking progressively shitty as the minutes carried on!

"Uh, Jason Stackhouse is outside. He wants me to let him in." Tara said, not answering the question.

"Jason? Jason, that would be Sookie's blond brother?"

"You know it is."

"What does he want?" Eric asked, picking up the roller again.

"He says it's police business." Tara said quietly. Eric set down the roller.

"Then by all means, let him in. We don't want to look as if we're being unfriendly to the police. Now what is his title again? Is he just an officer?"

"I guess. Look, I don't want him messed up in anyway. Sook and him are like family. They are family."

"I will behave. I promise. Let him in and I will join you shortly." Eric smiled. Tara nodded and left the room, and hurried down the long corridor until she was back at the tell tale speaker.

"Jason? I'll let you in!"

* * *

Eric did not change out of his cover alls and he had paint on them. That bothered Tara because God help her, she was beginning to think of the house as hers as well. And the front room was beige! He was going to get paint on something!

"I'm just going to get right down to why I'm here," Jason began, "that journalist that interviewed Bill and you the other night, Tara, has been missing for a week."

"Yeah," Tara said, "I heard something about that."

"The last time she was seen, was when she left Bill's house." Jason explained. Tara nodded.

"That was the last time I saw her too." Tara said. Eric was caressing her back. They were both sitting the sofa.

"I know. And you were kind of testy on the air with her. Tara, you showed fangs before the signal cut out. Now do you know anything?"

"What do you mean, 'she showed fangs'?" Eric interrupted. "Tara is half vampire. She has the right to reveal her fangs without it looking suspicious."

"It looked 'suspicious', because that was the last thing the audience saw before the feed cut out. Now we have to look into it. And we also have to look into the theory that Tara might've killed in a hormonal rage or something, and had help hiding the body." Jason said, looking pointedly at Eric.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Eric asked casually.

"There were screams heard from that boat you keep at the marina. Now if you don't know anything about anything, then you won't mind if we search it."

Tara could barely breathe! If the police searched Eric's yacht, they'd find evidence that two feds had been murdered and thrown in the water! She glanced at Eric but he was staring at Jason.

"You won't mind obtaining a warrant then, will you?" Eric asked in kind. Jason tore his eyes off of Eric and looked at Tara, who looked scared shitless! Something **WAS** going on!

"Tara," Jason said, "tell me the truth. We go back a long way. I know how you felt about that Rosa Parks shit Polly Pease pulled. If you freaked and killed her, the law might go easy on you. Bill helped you, didn't he? You killed her on air and he cut the feed, glamoured everyone and what? Took the body to Eric's boat? Northman here helped?"

"Tara," Eric said, "I'm thirsty. Would go out to the kitchen and bring me some True Blood?"

Tara nodded, then averted her eyes so that she didn't have to look into Jason's. Once she was gone, Eric slowly stood up.

"The only reason I am not going to kill you, is that I truly do not believe Tara, or Sookie, would forgive me for it. Please leave."

"Please leave?! Look you vamp fucker, I understand covering for Tara! But she has to own up and we need to know where the body is."

Eric glanced back towards the hallway Tara disappeared down, before speaking.

"I know what happened to Franklin Mott."

Jason raised a brow.

"Who?"

"Franklin Mott." Eric repeated slowly.

"I don't know who the fuck that is!"

"The vampire you murdered to protect Tara."

Jason's eyes looked slightly fearful, as understanding filled them.

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'. Now I would hate for the Vampire Authority to find out about that. You would get a trial of course, but it would be far from fair. So I want you to leave my home and property this instant."

"I was protecting Tara! And she'd back me up! But Polly Pease has fans in this town. Now if this shit is like the Sandra Pelt thing, then Tara needs to confess."

"You can check the boat, Officer Stackhouse. And all you'll find is evidence of a simmering night of passion between Tara and myself. The screams were hers. Now do you understand why she didn't want to reveal that? That Polly Pease interview was about the public not believing that Tara and Bill's marriage was real. If you push this, it will hurt Bill, Tara and Sookie. She already looks like the other woman in this thing." Eric warned.

Jason took a deep breath. No, he didn't want Sookie hurt or embarrassed. But shit, that marriage between Bill and Tara **WASN'T** real! Maybe it was time people knew it.

"Alright, I'll back down. For now. I'll look in other directions. But if those directions, lead me back to Tara, Bill or you, I'll be back." Jason said. "Tell Tara I said goodbye."

Eric had no intention of doing that and said nothing, as he watched Jason leave his home. Tara appeared shortly after with the True Blood. She set it down on the table, knowing that Eric didn't really drink it.

"He left?" Tara asked. "Eric, those bodies are going to pop up, aren't they? And there's probably blood stains from..."

"Jason won't be back. Besides, when Polly returns to her home with no memory, this will all go away." Eric told her, pulling her into his arms and squeezing her tightly.

Tara blinked, then pulled out of his arms.

"How do you know that's going to happen?"

"Did I forget to mention that Polly Pease is in the twins playhouse? She's tied up. I've been sipping off of her for about a week."

Tara took a shocked step backwards!

"Hell no you didn't tell me that! Why is she out there?!"

"Tara," Eric grinned, "I could see how much you despised her in the interview. The little of it that was shown. I thought we could share her together."

"Eric, I don't do blood anymore. I'm half human. I mean I don't even crave it."

Eric took Tara by the hand and lead her from the house, across the property near the woods and to the playhouse. Polly Pease was naked, gagged and tied to a chair. Her neck and arm had puncture wounds...

Tara gasped!

There was a puncture wound on her breast! Tara glared at Eric fiercely!

"Where did **THAT** one come from?"

"What one?"

"The one on her tit there!" Tara huffed.

"That's an old wound. Someone else did that. Clearly Ms. Pease is into vampires." Eric said calmly. Tara peered at it. Yes, the wound did look kind of old. She looked down.

"I'm sorry, Eric, for accusing you of biting her titty like that. But damnit, she can't stay here! The playhouse is soiled now! And..."

But Eric interrupted her tirade. There was an actual reason he had brought her out here. His hands rested on her pregnant waist.

"Tara, I want you to see one of the Authority doctors. I have made an appointment for you. I will accompany you, of course."

"Why? I have my own doctor and she's human. She says I'm doing fine."

Eric took a breath, then spoke.

"You aren't very big and your almost six months along. You're carrying twins."

"Oh, well Dr. Benedict wants the babies small. I've been eating right."

"But you're not drinking blood." Eric noted. Tara pulled out of his grasp.

"These babies are human! You were human in another reality when we made them. I don't want them near any blood."

Eric resumed his hold on her.

"I understand that. But what if your doctor is mistaken? What if our children have vampire genes?"

"Why would they? I wasn't a vampire and neither were you!"

"And yet we are here, Tara. I just worry that the babies aren't getting the proper nourishment. Please, for me, let's see Dr. Ludwig again, alright?"

Tara said nothing for the longest time, then nodded. Eric pulled her into his arms again, holding her tightly, as Polly Pease continued to scream through her gag. Eric was now wondering if maybe he had made a mistake keeping what he knew about Tara's condition from her? Maybe it was time she understood how much things were going to change, once she gave birth?


	14. Chapter 14

Eric awoke the next night and found that Tara was trying to weasel out of her doctor's appointment with Dr. Ludwig.

She was looking through some baby clothing, that a few vampire dignitaries had sent to Bill's house. Tara had went over there during the day and picked up the clothing. Eric sat down next to her.

"I thought we agreed that this was important, Tara."

"I saw Dr. Benedict today. She said the babies are human so there is no need for me to be sipping blood." she said. But she wouldn't look at him. She concentrated on the clothing.

"Tara, the babies may be human but you are not. You need to make sure you are healthy. And in order to do that..."

"What do you mean 'may'? They are, Eric. They are. Don't worry. We don't need to see a vampire doctor, okay?" Tara said, patting his knee and standing up. She then took the box of clothes to the babies room.

Eric stood up, picked up his keys and left the house. His destination was Bill's estate.

* * *

When Eric was let into Bill's house by security, he could hear the familiar sounds of Sookie wailing at the top of her lungs! One guard looked embarrassed as Eric assured him he had an appointment with the King. He then sauntered upstairs and towards Bill's abode, where the noises just got louder.

Eric threw open the door and found Sookie moving at 'Energizer Bunny' speed, on top of Bill! Bill motioned to Sookie that they weren't alone, and Sookie wailed in protest, hightailing it off of Bill and beneath some blankets!

"Eric? Your presence now is not welcome." Bill said tightly.

"So I see." Eric said, sitting down on the end of the bed. He stared at Sookie.

"Stop staring at me, Eric and get out of here!" she snapped.

"I need your help. With Tara."

Bill sighed and leaned back into the pillows. Part of their deal was that Eric handled Tara. Eric **WANTED** to handle Tara, from the way Bill understood it. He sat up suddenly.

"What is wrong?"

"I want Tara to see Dr. Ludwig. She has seen..."

Sookie suddenly eyed him.

"Dr. Benedict. I went with her this morning and she said everything is fine with the babies."

"Dr. Benedict is not a specialist when it comes to pregnant vampires." Eric informed her. Bill shook his head slightly.

"What does that matter? Tara is now half vampire. And I'm sure if there was something that bothered this Dr. Benedict, she would send Tara to someone that understood vampire physiology." Bill said. Eric rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, before speaking again.

"I paid Dr. Ludwig to hide an important fact from Tara. And yourself Bill, when she first examined Tara at Authority Headquarters."

Sookie looked from Eric, to Bill, who was now sitting up straighter in bed!

"You paid Dr. Ludwig to hide information from Tara and myself? And that information being?"

Eric stood up.

"Once the twins are born, Tara will return to being a full fledged vampire."

Sookie gasped in shock! Bill now got out of bed, and didn't bother to cover himself!

"What?!" Bill snapped. Sookie jumped up and did cover herself!

"What are you saying?" Sookie asked. But she knew. They all knew.

Eric turned away and ran a hand down his face.

"Tara will be a full vampire again when the twins are born. I had Dr. Ludwig withhold that bit of news when I saw Tara's mental state."

"Her mental state?!" Sookie snapped. "You mean when you saw she wasn't in love with you!"

Eric's head snapped back around to glare fiercely at her!

"Oh, Tara is in love with me. She just wants a version of me that does not exist in this reality. I was there. I saw her with him...I thought it would be kinder to cut this fantasy life of hers off sooner rather than later. My point is, when I saw how unreceptive she was to the idea of raising the babies with me, that is when I decided I needed some insurance. In case she tried to flee with my children."

Bill folded his arms.

"You planned to force her to you, as her maker, didn't you?"

Sookie peered at Eric, then shook her head when he nodded!

"Is this what I would've been in for, if we had been together? Lie after lie?" Sookie asked Eric. Bill glanced over at her. He didn't like the question, since to him, it implied that Sookie and Eric could actually have a future! And it made him uneasy to see her upset over this lie, considering the whopper him and Eric had told her.

"Sookie, I want to speak to Eric alone." Bill told her.

"To tell Eric to tell Tara the truth?"

"Please just let me handle this." Bill gently said. Sookie sighed loudly and stomped from the room, ignoring Eric. Once she was gone, Eric looked at Bill.

"I want Sookie to convince Tara to see Dr. Ludwig."

"Is that a joke? You saw how she was just now."

"I am not joking, Bill Compton, Your Majesty or however you wish to be addressed. I want you to get Sookie to convince Tara to see Dr. Ludwig. If she does not, then the other part of this deception will be revealed to her. By me." Eric said and turned to leave the room.

But Bill used vampire speed to get ahead of him!

"Are you kidding me?! We had a deal! And just because you can't fucking handle Tara, doesn't give you the right to ruin what I have!"

"You're suggesting that I can't handle Tara?"

"I know it! If you'd been able to handle her, then she never would've used that ring! Now you're too scared to tell Tara that you've lied to her." Bill said matter-of-factly.

Eric turned away and sighed.

"We have been getting along for a week now. That is a record for the two of us. I don't want to be dragged backwards. And this 'lie' is a fact. I didn't do this to her and I'm not making it up. I just didn't tell her about it. If I could change it..."

"Would you?" Bill asked. "I mean if you could give her back her humanity?"

Eric shook his head.

"No. The sex with her was better when she was a full vamp. Not that it isn't good now..."

"Seriously, Eric?"

"Actually, yes. " Eric replied coolly. "So no, I would not give her back her humanity. Besides, what Tara has failed to take into account is that being a vampire has freed her in many ways. From her old life. Unfortunately, not from her old ways."

"Eric, for the love of God, tell **TARA** all of this and not me. Tell her what you just said to me. We all know good and well that you're right. That Tara ran to another reality to find another version of you that she could love...whether she will admit it or not. Now you are having children together. She will probably be **VERY** upset, but this will in no way end things between you."

"No," Eric said more to himself, "because I would never let her end things between us. Alright. I'll try the truth, for once."

* * *

Eric found that Tara was still looking through baby clothes, when he returned. Only she was in the living room now. She looked up and favored him with a smile, before folding a very small jumper. She was now sitting on the floor amongst the clothing. Eric slowly got down on the floor with her and absently picked up a small dress, before setting it back down.

"So, how are things at Fangtasia?" Tara asked, now inspecting a bootie.

"I did not go to Fangtasia. I went to see Bill and Sookie."

Tara glanced over at him. He looked serious. The type of serious that usually meant she was going to hear something that pissed her off!

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I wanted them to do me a favor. They refused and Bill made me see the error of my ways."

"The 'error of your ways'? I don't understand."

"Meaning that I shouldn't lie to you." Eric said softly, taking the bootie out of her hand and setting down as well.

Suddenly, Tara really didn't want to hear whatever this was! She struggled to get up off of the floor!

"I'm really tired. I'm just going to pick this stuff up and go to bed."

Eric helped her up, but held on to her hand.

"I need to tell you something. And you're not going to like it: I had Dr. Ludwig keep some information from Bill and you. After you give birth, you will become a 100% vampire again."

Tara yanked her hand from his!

"Who told you that shit?!"

"Dr. Ludwig."

"She's a liar!"

"No she is not. Tara, your case is unique. You went to another reality, became human, conceived children then returned here and became half human."

"No! She's lying, Eric! I don't know why but how could she possibly know that that's going to happen, if my case is 'unique'? She can't!" Tara protested. Eric cupped her face between his hands.

"Tara, you're half human because the babies are human. Once you give birth to them and they are no longer inside of you, you will cease to be human all together..."

**"NO!"** Tara screamed. **"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT WE WILL ONLY SEE OUR BABIES AT NIGHT?! NO!"**

And with that, Tara lurched away from him and tried to run, only to trip and fall into a nearby glass table, shattering it to pieces! Eric was too stunned at her screaming to move or stop her. He hurried to her, picked up her unconscious form and with vampire speed, took her to Authority Headquarters and to Dr. Ludwig, praying that his very human children, had not perished from their mother's fall.


	15. Chapter 15

The moment Tara awoke, she knew she was not in a real hospital. At least not one for humans.

She was in the Authority Hospital, which to her, was the equivalent of prison! She began to sit up, but Eric, whom she had not seen until he put his hands on her, gently pushed her back among some pillows. He then moved away from her and stood at the foot of the bed, towering over her.

"You are in the hospital." he said.

"Not a real one! I can't believe you would bring me here! My real doctor..."

"Didn't know enough to really help you. Dr. Ludwig had to give you some human blood. Donated by fangbangers."

"I didn't need any!" Tara snapped and tried to sit up. But she found it was difficult. Looking down, she realized her stomach was much bigger than she remembered!

"How long have I been here?" Tara asked, surprised.

"A few hours."

"And in a few hours I've blown up like a whale?"

Eric moved from the foot of her bed, to the side.

"No. In a few hours, you were given the blood you should have been feeding on this whole time. The babies are now the proper size. What your 'doctor' should have explained to you, is that even if our babies our human, their mother who is carrying them, needs to be healthy as well. You were malnourished. Your 'doctor' should have seen that." Eric said coldly.

Tara sensed his anger and slowly sat up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"Or you didn't want to realize?"

Tara tilted her head.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't know how to deal with a woman, that loves another version of me, more than **ME**. I've never run across such a thing. Especially when the other me was...well...weak..."

"Prince Eric was **NOT** weak!" Tara argued. "You just think that because he was an open and loving man."

"And I am not?"

"He could've never asked me to butcher a child."

"But you didn't kill Emma Garza, Alcide did. You watched. You didn't have a hand in it and **WHY DOES IT ALWAYS COME TO THIS?!"** Eric snapped.

"Because you were wrong." Tara said tiredly, leaning back against her pillows. Eric said nothing for a long moment, then spoke.

"You will stay here until you are fit to come home. You will begin seeing Dr. Ludwig regularly until my children are born. And then you **WILL** let all of this other...crap, go, or we're going to have a problem, Tara. A real one."

Tara didn't like his tone at all!

"I don't like your fucking tone!" she told him. Eric gave her a cool look.

"Then you'll like what I have to tell you even less: don't try to go back to Dr. Benedict. When I heard how poorly she had been looking after you, I had her killed."

Tara gasped!

"How could you?! She didn't know..."

"Well she should have. Or she shouldn't have taken you on as a patient if she didn't know how to help you. You will be here a couple of days. Is there anything I can bring you from home?"

"I am not coming home with you when I get out of here!" Tara huffed. Eric leaned down and caressed her cheek.

"I can not **WAIT** until you are a full vampire again. All I'm going to have to do is **ORDER** you to do as I ask, and all of this arguing will cease to exist. I will send Sookie in now." Eric said, taking his hand away from her face and leaving the room. Tara sank down into the pillows, deeply upset and frustrated. Eric had had her doctor killed. He was practically forcing her to stay in this pit of a hospital...

The hell she would! Tara managed to climb out of bed, still shocked at how much bigger her stomach was. She then made her way to a closet and saw her clothes hanging there. She was just reaching for them, when Bill, and not Sookie, entered the room. He could see what she was doing and he quietly closed the door.

"I wouldn't even try it." Bill said.

"Oh come off of it!" Tara snapped, reaching for her top. "You run this place, not Eric. Just override him."

"No."

Tara blinked.

"What do you mean, 'no'."

"I mean," Bill said, walking towards Tara, "that you are staying here until you are deemed fit to go home. And in case there is any misunderstanding: Eric sought my permission to have your other doctor killed. I granted it."

Tara's mouth dropped open briefly, before closing it, then opening it.

"Why, Bill? Why would you go along with that?"

"Tara, your children are the first of their kind! A half vampire carrying human babies. That woman could've have destroyed your children! Maybe she didn't mean to be that ignorant, but the the fact is Tara, your vampire half was malnourished. And it was affecting the babies."

"And that's all you ever really cared about anyway, isn't it?" Tara asked quietly. "Look, my doctor is dead and I've got blood in me. My cuts healed from my fall. Just let me go."

"You can go when Dr. Ludwig says you can leave. She will put you on scheduled blood feedings, since your human side is throwing you off. You're not craving the blood, so you're not drinking it regularly. That will change when you go back to being a vampire."

Tara gave him a dirty look.

"How long did **YOU** know about that little bit of information?"

"Eric informed both Sookie and myself of it, tonight. He was wrong, Tara, to keep it from you. To keep it from all of us. But I think he was scared of losing you. He seems to think that things have been going well between the two of you and he wanted it to continue going well." Bill said.

Tara was about to say something, but Bill interrupted her.

"I'm going to tell you something: I have spent my whole relationship with Sookie, threatened by Eric. His presence and the uncomfortable knowledge that one day, he might actually take Sookie from me. The night he turned you, I knew he did it to get into Sookie's good graces and I figured I'd lost her for good. But instead, whether Eric realizes it or not, his interest in Sookie lessened and his focus has been you. Whether that's a good or bad thing, I don't know. I don't get the impression he doesn't care for you, Tara. But he is your maker. You will never be able to cut ties with him. Not completely."

"So what are you saying, Bill?" Tara asked quietly.

"Find a way to work things out with him, Tara."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the hallway, Sookie watched something suspicious. Alcide and Kibwe walked up to Eric and began having a conversation that she suspected needed eavesdropping on! But because they were all vamps, she couldn't hear their thoughts.

And she was right to be suspicious...

Eric had sent Alcide and Kibwe to murder Dr. Benedict and a nurse got caught in the fray! Both bodies were taken to parts unknown, but their disappearances would probably make the news.

"I am feeling rather weak," Kibwe said, "is there anymore donated blood?"

Eric eyed him.

"Why are you weak?"

"I was about to partake in a lovely fangbanger at the club, when you called. I did not get proper nourishment." Kibwe stated matter-of-factly. Eric nodded.

"There are a few 'volunteers' in the cafeteria." Eric told him. Kibwe turned and walked off, leaving him and Alcide alone.

"I need your help with Tara." Eric said. Alcide smirked!

"Of course you do! You always will. You killed her fucking doctor and from what I can tell, Tara liked her."

Eric folded his arms.

"Never mind that. I had you kill Tara's doctor because she was starving her. Did you bring her files to Fangtasia."

Alcide didn't like the sound of this shit!

"Yeah, like you told me. What do you mean she was starving Tara?"

"Go and see her. Dr. Ludwig gave her proper blood and the babies are now at a proper size. The woman had to know something was wrong. But as usual, Tara refuses to listen. She thinks the woman was killed because I'm mean... or whatever. Talk to her."

"Northman, I don't know that you didn't have me kill the woman, because you're mean! I'm not telling Tara shit until I see some proof of what you're trying to say. Otherwise, I'll go in there and comfort her."

Eric smiled coldly.

"You are very good at that. Comforting her. I don't suppose for once, you could remember your family obligations and put in a good word for me?"

"You don't deserve a good word. You know that. I'll go in now." Alcide said and turned to walk towards Tara's room. Eric massaged his temples. He was a vampire for God's sakes! He shouldn't be getting headaches! But ever since he turned a particular human...

"Eric?"

Eric saw Sookie standing in front of him.

"Yes?" he asked tiredly.

"What happened tonight? You said Tara fell?"

"Didn't Bill tell you? I told Tara the truth as you suggested and now she's here."

"So this is my fault?" Sookie asked, her tone becoming salty.

"I simply asked you to convince Tara to get examined by a proper doctor. Instead you had to go on some crusade about my lying to Tara. And you convinced Bill to go along with it. Luckily, he has made up his ignorance to me."

"What are you talking about?" Sookie asked suspiciously.

"I mean I had her 'doctor' killed. Bill gave me permission to so. That woman was killing Tara and my children as well."

Sookie just peered at him. Then she said something that surprised him.

"You really believe that?"

"The babies are now at a proper size. I am supposed to believe that Tara's other doctor, didn't realize that a woman that was half-vampire, would need to be properly nourished, in order for the babies to be healthy?" Eric asked.

"I guess you could be right. But I met her the other day. She seemed nice." Sookie said, a bit confused. Dr. Benedict might have actually been starving Tara to death? Why?

"Of course she **SEEMED** nice, Sookie! I mean this woman, may she rot in hell, lured Tara in with the promise of being able to deliver two healthy babies to her. Bill is also to blame for this, which is why he allowed the slaying to take place. HE should've been accompanying her to her appointments. He might've picked up on something. But no. Tara and Bill had to conduct this farce of a marriage and endanger my unborn children." Eric huffed.

"Okay, calm down. Dr. Ludwig is taking good care of Tara."

"And I took care of a situation that could've ended very badly. Sookie, I expect some help from you here. I want Tara to understand now where her priorities lay. You are her dearest friend. She will listen to you." Eric said firmly.

Sookie thought about protesting, but decided now was not the time. And something HAD been wrong. Maybe for right now, she would suggest to Tara that she just try and cooperate with Eric.

* * *

Alcide quietly entered Tara's room. She was back in bed looking surly. She looked up when he entered.

"I'm surprised Eric let you in here." was all she said.

"Eric let me in here, because he thinks I'm going to get you to go along with him." Alcide said. He sat on the edge of her bed.

"So he told you? About my turning back into a full vampire after the babies are born?" Tara asked gloomily. Alcide reached over and took her hand.

"Tara, we'll figure something out on that. I know it scares you not to be able to see the babies during the day. But we'll figure it out."

"The only way is to let someone else raise them when the sun is up. Then see them at night. What kind of life is that?" Tara asked in a hollow voice.

"The best you can give them," Alcide said firmly, "now...I have to tell you something else. Something you're not going to like. But it has to be said anyway: Eric sent Kibwe and myself to kill your doctor. A nurse was killed too."

"Oh Lord no! Why Alcide?"

"You know I don't have a choice, Tara. And to be honest, I didn't mind. I'd never admit it to Northman, but something doesn't seem right with this whole thing. Maybe you should just consider yourself lucky."

"That Eric killed my doctor? And an innocent nurse?" Tara asked with a sigh. "Look, I appreciate you stopping by. But there isn't anything you can do. When Dr. Ludwig says I'm well enough, I'm going home with Eric."

"You don't seem too happy about it?"

"I was fine before I found out he lied to me! Alcide, I'm not stupid here. Eric hid that information because he was planning on using it against me, while I was still married to Bill. As my maker, he could've forced me to come to him and bring the babies. And I think that was what he had in mind. I guess it doesn't matter now. I just have to accept what is." Tara said, sinking down against her pillows.

Alcide squeezed her hand.

"Why don't I move in with Eric and you? Just to make sure things are okay."

Tara stared at him.

"Uh, I don't think Eric would go for that."

"Well hell, Tara, he's always talking about how the three of us are 'family'. I can look after you while he takes care of business. He'll go for it if you say you want it." Alcide said, keeping his emotions in check. He would move in and by the time the babies were born, both Tara and the children, would be leaving with him.

* * *

Eric looked from Tara to Alcide, when he heard their absurd proposal!

"You know, my first instinct is to say 'no'. But you know what? I'm not going to say no. Yes, Alcide. Come and move in with Tara and myself. Watch her when I can not."

Tara smiled up at Alcide, who smiled back. Eric gritted his fangs and added one little caveat to whatever game his 'children' were playing here(he liked to think of it as a game, because if Alcide seriously thought of fucking Tara in his house, he would perish so badly...)

"And of course, neither of you will mind if I ask Sookie to move in as well. To watch over you, Tara, during the day...and at night as well." Eric revealed.


	16. Chapter 16

"Sookie, please, let's stay out of this!" Bill begged as he watched Sookie pack some things while in her living room.

"I want to, Bill. But at the same time, I feel as if I failed Tara. I should've known something was wrong when we went to see that woman doctor." Sookie said, throwing a pair of shorts into her suitcase.

It had been revealed that Dr. Carol Benedict, was a member of an anti-vampire hate group. She had actually arranged to be Tara's doctor by claiming to have knowledge of vampire physiology, which was a damned lie! So Eric had been right. She had been trying to starve Tara!

And Sookie would not have been able to live with herself, if that had happened. Or worse yet, if Tara and Eric's babies had died. Why hadn't she read that doctor's thoughts? Just once?

Bill put his hands on her shoulders.

"I understand how you feel. I am Tara's husband and I just trusted that things were alright. But I know if you were my wife, I would've went with you to those appointments. It's not that I don't care about Tara, but on some level, Eric was right. I just didn't take care. At the same time, moving in with Tara, Eric **AND** Alcide, is **NOT** the answer to this!"

"Look I'm just going to be there to keep the peace. I love Tara but when Alcide suggested this, she should've said no. I mean Eric is asking me to live with them to watch the two of them."

"And to try and be with you." Bill said, feeling sulky suddenly.

"Bill Compton! You know that ain't true! This whole mess is happening because Eric and Tara are crazy about each other and are just too proud to admit it!"

"I agree...at least I did agree until Eric dragged you into this. Just call him and tell him you can't live there."

"I'm going there for Tara** AND** Alcide. Eric could kill him for all we know. Now I'm just living there. I'll be here when I can."

Bill took his hands off of her shoulders.

"Fine, Sookie. But I'm coming too."

Sookie smirked!

"Bill, come on! Be serious. You'd have to take your whole security staff..."

"And then Eric would see how stupid this whole thing is and end this nonsense. Wait here. I'm packing a bag as well." Bill told her.

* * *

Eric had a limo come to pick Tara up from the Authority hospital. Tara thought that was odd, but said nothing about it. She couldn't see the driver, but Eric held the door open for her, then got in behind her and closed it. He then raised the partition between themselves and the driver.

He then took out a bunch of paperwork and studied it. Tara peered at him.

"You have nothing to say?" she asked.

"About?" Eric asked, looking over some of his Fangtasia reports. The Morphia drug was under 'Miscellaneous Expenses'. It seems profits were down. He would have to talk to LaFayette about selling it again.

"About where we are going. We're going home to live with Alcide and Sookie. You're ready for that?"

"Yes, well, Alcide and Sookie will be living in our house, yes."

Tara eyed him but said nothing to that. She shifted uncomfortably, still shocked at how big her stomach was now. She moved so she could look out of the window. The limo was now on the highway.

Eric's phone rang and he answered it.

"Yes?"

"Eric, it's Bill Compton."

"I gathered that when I saw the Caller I.D., your 'Highness'. Tara is here. Did you want to speak to her?"

"No. I want to speak to you. I will be moving in with you, along with Sookie as well."

"Really? Well I'm sure Tara will be happy to hear it. Let me let you speak with her," Eric said, handing Tara the phone, "Tara, Bill would like to tell you something."

Tara frowned and took the phone from him.

"Bill? What is it?"

Bill didn't know why Eric was so calm, but he was now deeply suspicious!

"I am moving in with you as well. Sookie, Alcide and I will be living with you."

"Why are you doing that? Do you think that ..." Tara trailed off, looking over at Eric, who had resumed looking over paperwork.

"I don't trust him, Tara! I mean he could try something with Sookie, while Alcide is trying something with you! I would just feel better if I was there."

"You'd have to bring your whole security detail!"

"Yes, but at the same time, we'll look as if we're really married and living together."

"Okay, Bill, look, that isn't going to work. We can't have all of us in the same house like that! Hell, the five us can't be in the same room without getting into it."

"I don't trust Eric." Bill complained.

"Do you trust Sookie? Sookie loves you. Nothing is going to happen."

"Can Alcide say the same thing? Can you say the same thing about Alcide?" Bill asked.

"Goodbye, Bill. And don't come over." Tara said, hanging up. She then handed Eric the phone. Eric took it without looking at her. Tara leaned back in her seat.

"That didn't bother you?" she asked suddenly.

Eric looked up.

"I would've had no problems with it."

Tara was about to say something, when she realized that it was suddenly dark. She looked out the window and realized the car had left the highway and was now driving down a wooded trail! She looked at Eric!

"Where are we?!"

"Didn't those nice federal agents tell you I have three houses? We're headed to house number two. So yes, Tara, I am more than fine with Sookie, Alcide and Bill living in our other home. You will not be there though."

"You **FUCKER**!" Tara screamed and tried to reach for the door handle! Eric quickly restrained her then ordered 'Kibwe' who was the driver, to pick up the pace!

Kibwe threw off his driver's cap and sped down the wooded path, that became darker and darker as the brush thickened. Then he turned into a long, circular drive, where a rustic two story home sat. Tara realized that a hiker would be hard pressed to find this house, if they needed to.

Once Kibwe parked, Tara yanked herself out of Eric's grip(he actually let her go) and she got out of the car. She glared at Kibwe!

"I don't like you! I never have!" Tara snapped, before looking at Eric. "And you! Pretending as if you wanted the four of us to live together! You make me sick!"

Eric looked at Kibwe.

"Wait inside in the study."

Kibwe nodded and went into the house. Eric looked around.

"I wouldn't try leaving here. I doubt you'd find your way to the main road."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Because we need time alone. And Alcide Herveaux, no matter how many times I order him to do something, can't seem to do it without staying away from you. I threw Sookie into the mix to make you think I was trying to make you jealous. But the reality is, I never had **ANY** intention of going along with that. So, Sookie and Alcide are welcome to live at the other house. But we won't be there. Or mainly, you won't."

Before Tara could protest, Eric had something else to say.

"By the way, not only will you be settling in and readying yourself for the birth of our children, but this is going to be 'Prince Eric Detox' time. I will make you forget him. Our future depends on it."

"We don't have a future because once my babies are born, I'm leaving. You can visit once a week or something, but we won't be together." Tara sniffed.

Eric grinned!

"You are just so precious, Tara. Why don't write down that fantasy in a diary or something. Meanwhile, I'm going to have a servant get your luggage. And I'll show you to your room. Which at times, meaning more often than not, will be my room as well."

Tara rolled her eyes and then skulked into the house. Eric watched her, then sighed, pulling out his phone. He dialed Alcide's number.

Alcide answered on the second ring.

"When are you two getting here? Sookie is already here and Bill is talking shit about living here as well."

"Oh, sorry, we had to turn back to the hospital," Eric lied, "Tara began cramping up. But I'll be home in a bit to let you know how she's doing."

"She's cramping up? Let me speak to her!" Alcide demanded.

"I just told you she's 'cramping up'. How the hell do you think she can speak, Herveaux? I told you'd I'd be home to let you know how she's doing. But until then, why don't the three of you get settled in. Okay?"

"Northman..." Alcide began growling, but Eric hung up, smiled, then walked into the house as well.

* * *

Tara had actually found a room and ended up taking a nap. Fighting with Eric took a lot out of her lately.

Meanwhile, Eric and Kibwe were in the study. Eric had just brought out a thick file from his safe and handed it to the African.

Kibwe glanced over the contents, before reaching into his inner, suit jacket and handing him a vial. Eric glanced at it, then stared at Kibwe.

"Are the contents sufficient?" Eric asked. Kibwe nodded.

"There is enough here to oust Bill Compton as Chancellor of the Authority."

Eric smiled wanly.

"Yes, but somehow, I don't think that's what really interested you, is it?"

Kibwe swallowed. No, Eric Northman was correct. Because what he had really wanted was something Eric had held over him, when he freed Bill and himself from that Authority prison, back when Alcide was impersonating Bill. Kibwe gave the impression that he was threatened more by Bill than Eric.

But that was untrue.

Eric **HAD** lied to Tara about Bill's owning her family, just to make things difficult between the two of them. In reality it had been Chancellor Kibwe Akinjide who had owned Tara's descendants! He had indeed been one of the few, Black slave owners in this country, no thanks to voodoo, witchcraft and brute force.

And it that ever became public knowledge, he'd have quite the price on his head.

Kibwe eyed the vial he had given Eric.

"I don't understand how you think that is going to help you." he noted. Eric held up the vial and examined the blue powder inside. Sniffing this mixture would send him back in time, which is where he planned to go. Specifically to the night Tara took off with the reality ring. That is when things went wrong for them. And Eric was sure that he could put his life back together with her, if he went back to that night and did things differently. Specifically, if he kept her from leaving this reality and going to that other one.

Meaning, if Eric Northman could keep Tara Thornton from meeting Prince Eric Northman.

But he didn't say that much to Kibwe out loud.

"That is my concern. Take the files and leave. I don't want Tara in the same house with the man that owned her family." Eric said glibly.


	17. Chapter 17

Kibwe left just as Dr. Ludwig arrived to look in on Tara. Eric informed her of what he was doing, and asked her to look after Tara the short while he was gone.

Dr. Ludwig snorted!

"Kibwe gave me that drug once, ten years ago. I wanted to go back 1912 and shove a couple of people off of the Titanic, before it sank...and fuck someone. That didn't work out."

Eric raised a brow.

"What do you mean it didn't work out? Why? Were you unable to kill and fuck?"

Dr. Ludwig sighed.

"Yes, but when you go back to a moment in time like that, you find that other things happen. Other things get in the way. And somehow I don't believe you'll be back in a 'moment'. You'll mean to, but you'll be gone awhile. I need to know what you want me to tell Tara when she awakens?"

"That I went out for a bit."

"And I'm still supposed to tell her that, when you don't come back after a week?" Dr. Ludwig asked skeptically.

"I will be gone a few hours, at the most." Eric assured her. Dr. Ludwig raised a brow and walked towards the stairs. Eric removed the drug that Kibwe gave him. He had specifically told the former chancellor, what moment in time he needed to head back to. So there would be one sniff of the drug, to go there. And one to return.

Eric looked towards the stairs, then opened the vial, put it up to his nose and sniffed...

* * *

Eric found himself bent over Nora, pillaging her with his cock! He looked over and found Tara glaring at them both. He stopped what he was doing with Nora, patted her buttocks and prepared to be alone with Tara.

"I thought you should know that we killed the Weres that were threatening you."

"Oh. Is that supposed to make me forget that you've fucked someone right in front of my face?!" Tara snapped. But Eric walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. Nora and I are related and in many ways, we can't stay away from one another. It's a vampire thing. But I will try. I will try to stay away from her if it will make you happy."

Tara peered at him, then spoke.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked quietly.

"I do." Eric said, reaching for one of her hands. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

"Well," Tara admitted, "there are times when I've found Pam kind of hot. So I guess I kind of understand. Kind of."

Eric smiled. This was more like it.

"Really?" Eric asked. Tara nodded and pulled out of his hold. She sighed.

"I guess there's all kinds of crazy shit going on. I don't mean to be a tattle tale, but did you know about Pam and Sam?"

"Yes." Eric said, though he honestly could not remember if he had actually known it at this moment in time.

"I want to be happy for Sam, but I'm sorry, I think Pam is wrong for him. And she's trouble. Maybe you should tell her that she's no good for Sam or something."

Eric frowned. Tara had no problem with Pam and Sam when they were together before.

"What is bothering you, exactly?" Eric asked, just as Nora emerged from her shower, butt naked! Tara was damned sick and tired of looking at naked bitches all of the time! Pam hadn't bothered to cover up when she had caught her and Sam, at his trailer, and now this Joan Collins bitch, was prancing around here!

Eric noticed Nora.

"Nora, put your clothes on and leave, alright? I'll speak to you tomorrow night."

Nora looked Eric up and down, then peered at Tara. What was this? Suddenly this baby vampire rated more attention than herself?

"Eric, we really need to discuss how we're going to cover up what happened tonight? There will probably be retaliation..."

"And we'll discuss it tomorrow night, alright? Now please go and get dressed." Eric requested again. Nora threw up her hands, turned and bent down, to pick her clothes up off of the floor. Tara's arms were folded as she watched this go down. Nora then dressed, picked up her purse, gave Eric the finger and left.

"I'm going to shower, then we will dress and go out someplace nice for a blood dinner."

Tara smiled.

"A blood dinner?"

"There is a new vamp place that opened in Shreveport called Immortal Hill. The blood comes in a bowl but it is very fine. You'll like it." Eric predicted. What he did not say was that the place was shut down, when it was discovered that fairy blood was being used! Bill had it closed. But since in this time, Roman Zimojic is the Head Chancellor, they would be eating there tonight!

* * *

Tara found a Versace, lavender evening dress, that had a low neckline supported by spaghetti straps. Her hair was down as she waited with Eric to be seated at the restaurant. Eric wore a suit and tried to keep from scowling. Bill Compton was at a table with Portia Bellefleur. And Portia was waving them over!

Tara had never really cared for Portia, but she was feeling good tonight. Well, sort of. Pam and Sam bothered her, and stayed in the back of her mind. But Eric had not outright dismissed her outrage over himself and Nora, as he had in the limo earlier. She could feel that he was actually showing more than a casual interest in her.

"He is the King," Tara whispered, "it won't kill us to say hello."

"They will want more than a 'hello'. Let's pretend as if we did not see them." Eric cautioned. But Bill stood up and walked over to them.

"Eric. Tara. Please join Portia and I this evening." he said.

"Of course. We didn't see you there." Eric lied. Bill turned to lead the way back to the table. Eric slipped an arm around Tara's waist as they followed. Portia was absolutely beaming!

"Why Tara Mae Thornton! You look absolutely radiant! Being a vampire does agree with you! Maybe I should have Bill bite me?" Portia laughed. Actually, Portia didn't **SOUND** as if she had laughed, since whatever came out of her mouth sounded faker than hell! But Tara sat in the chair Eric pulled out for her, then sat himself.

"Thank you, Portia. You look good too." Tara said politely.

Eric looked at Bill, then Portia.

"How long have you two been seeing one another?" Eric asked. Before Bill could say anything, Portia answered.

"Ever since that dreadful Sookie Stackhouse disappeared from sight."

Tara felt her fangs trying to come out! Eric put a hand on her knee. Bill coughed and corrected her.

"Now, now, Portia. It has been a few months." he said.

"Well, Bill, you must agree that Sookie has always been a strange one. Tara, you must agree as well. I mean you tolerated her for as long as you could, didn't you?"

Tara outright stared at her.

"I don't understand what you mean?" she asked Portia.

"Well, it's all over town that Sookie forced you to become a vampire! I'm not sure of the details..."

"Then maybe you shouldn't speak of them if you are unsure." Eric said, now standing up. "Tara and I had planned to be alone so..."

Bill stood up.

"Yes, maybe that would be best. Portia is a little drunk tonight."

But Portia Bellefleur now stood up.

"No I am not. Really, Bill, you aren't seeing her anymore and the truth sometimes has to be told. Tara, I saw your mother the other day. May I say that her new husband is a vast improvement from the old."

"Meaning my father?" Tara asked in cool tone.

"Well...errr...yes. Anyway, she is just heartsick as to what happened to you. And **SHE** blames Sookie. I do too. Whatever happened, should have been allowed to happen **NATURALLY**. Forcing vampirism on someone is just ungodly. No offense. Now if you all will excuse me, I must powder my nose."

Portia then walked towards the Ladies Room. Eric smirked at Bill.

"Is that the best you could do after Sookie?"

"As I said, Portia is a little drunk tonight."

"She doesn't seem drunk, 'your highness'," Eric countered, "and I'm wondering where that woman really is getting all of her negative ideas about Sookie?"

"Meaning?" Bill asked coldly.

"Meaning I think it's obvious that you've been talking about Sookie behind her back." Eric said. And as the men continued arguing, no one noticed that Tara had slipped off to the Ladies Room as well.

* * *

A human waitress screamed blood murder. Literally.

Portia Bellefleur was not dead, but damned near! She had been attacked by a vampire in the Ladies Room!

Bill **KNEW** Tara had done it, from the moment the deed was revealed. He pointed at her.

"I will deal with you later!"

"No, you will not, Bill, unless you want Sookie to know that your newest girlfriend was talking badly about her and that you sat there and** LET HER**!" Eric countered. He then grabbed Tara's hand, as a crowd gathered around Portia. He pulled her out of the restaurant and to the car! He had arranged a limo for the occasion, since they were both more dressed up as usual. Eric told the driver to take off, then raised the partition.

Once alone, Eric glared at Tara.

"Tara, I find no fault with what you did but..."

"That bitch was talking shit about Sookie! And she was saying shit about my father! Now mind you, I don't exactly remember him, but that just isn't right!"

"I agree. But the Bellefleurs are very important in Louisiana. There will be an investigation and people will remember us sitting together. Tara, I am going to have to send you someplace safe until this all settles down."

"No!" Tara snapped. Eric wasn't too happy about it either. He had not come back for all of this and he needed to be getting back to his real time.

"Tara, it will just be for a little while. Until we can find someone else to pin this on. Now you will do as I say as your mak..."

Tara leaped at him and bit him!

"Don't you say those words! And don't make me leave here! I will take whatever I have to take, but I'm not leaving!"

Eric realized she wasn't 'leaving' him. He suddenly pulled her to him, half ripping her dress off, as his mouth covered hers. Tara responded to his need, kissing him back lustily and clawing at his suit as well. Then with vampire speed, Eric pressed Tara against the backseat, so that she was facing the window and began hammering into her depths from behind. Her breasts dribbled along the back window shelf, as the limo then ventured onto the highway back to Bon Temps.

By the time they reached the road to Eric's home, Tara was swiveled around and her legs formed a wide 'V' around Eric's bulk . Her feet touched the limo partition as Eric thrust his organ in and out of her madly, while Tara whimpered with pleasure. Her breasts slapped against his chest and nothing mattered in that moment. She belonged to him. He was her maker and the only lover she wanted to be with.

Spent, Eric and Tara got out of the limo and went inside holding hands, only to find Pam there. Pam with mascara and blood running down her face. Eric felt her distress immediately and was so happy to see her! He let go of Tara and went to her.

"Pam? What is it?"

"Oh, you don't know? You're going to tell me that you and my bitch 'sister' don't know?"

"Pam, calm down. What is it?" Eric asked calmly.

"Those Weres you killed tonight? The ones that I guess you thought were going to hurt **HER**, came after Sam and I tonight...Sam is dead! There were too many of them! I couldn't save him! You fix this, Eric! You fix this!" she screeched.

"How? Pam, I'm sorry...how?"

Pam wiped her eyes and looked at Tara, who was now crying blood, then Eric.

"Release her, Eric. Release her as her maker. If I can't have Sam, I think it is only **FAIR** that you don't get her either! Release her so we can go back to the way it was!"

Oddly, all Eric could think about at that moment, were Dr. Ludwig's words. He would not be back in a couple of hours.


	18. Chapter 18

**TWO DAYS LATER-**

Bill Compton, as a favor to Sookie in the wake of Sam Merlotte's murder, glamoured Portia Bellefleur to remember nothing of her attack. So no one vampire could be accused of anything. Not that anyone was thinking about Portia. Because someone had filmed Sam's killing! And what ran on the local, then national news outlets, was that werewolves, along with vampires, lived in the world too.

Gun sales tripled! Someone began putting up pictures of known Weres in Bon Temps, on a website and Alcide was identified! He laid low. Meaning, he left town for a bit...

Meanwhile Pam could've given a fuck! The specific Weres that murdered Sam were identified, imprisoned, then drugged heavily to keep them from changing. While that should've satisfied Pam, it didn't.

Eric had refused to do what she had asked of him. He had refused to release Tara, as her maker. And it pissed her off to no end! Plus, to make things worse, Tara had run off! Presumably, because she was distraught over Sam, but Pam knew she was just doing that to make Eric crazy! This could not go on! Ever since Eric turned Sookie's bitch friend, their lives had been turned upside down! There was nothing that could be done about her being a vamp, but Tara Thornton would have to survive on her own. She would have to be an orphan vamp now, if Pam's relationship with Eric was ever to survive. And Pam was confident, that Eric Northman cared more about making **HER** happy, then some bitch he'd turned weeks ago.

There was a wake for Sam this evening, and Pam was going. She didn't care if Eric couldn't find coverage for her or not. And Eric didn't dare bother her about it. He now sat on his throne, looking distracted and it infuriated her! She knew he wasn't sad for her, that's for sure!

She walked up to Eric, dressed in a black dress and mourning hat.

"I'm leaving now." she told him blithely. Eric stared at her.

"I know it would be in poor taste to say have a good time. I am sorry for what has happened.

"Right.

"I am!" Eric suddenly snapped.

"Look, this is never going to be right until you get rid of Tara. And it's pretty damned clear why this is so hard for you. You're sleeping with her. I guess if you were fucking me and not her, then I would get my way, right?

Eric cleared his throat, then spoke.

"You were never this out of line, before you began sleeping with that shifter. He is gone. I am sorry for your loss. But our familial relationship, clearly suffered because of it. Because I don't know **WHERE YOU GOT THE FUCKING IDEA, THAT YOU CAN ORDER ME TO DO ANYTHING!"** Eric screamed at her. Pam backed back and Eric got up off of his throne and began advancing on her. Fangtasia had just opened and more than one customer was watching the melee.

Pam backed back, then stopped as Eric walked right up to her.

"You will attend Sam Merlotte's funeral, wake or whatever it is you are going to. Then you will return here and prepare to leave with me. Your sister is missing. We are leaving to search for her. And when you do find her, you will apologize for the horrible things you said to her. Are we clear?

"Fine, Eric. Then release me as my maker! I won't put up with this sh...

"You'll put up with anything I tell you to. Do you want me to command you to** NOT** go to Sam's wake? I didn't think so. Go and represent our family, then be prepared to return here and leave with me, so we can search for Tara.

Pam turned and walked out of Fangtasia, ignoring the stares. This was bullshit! She'd search for Tara alright! Yes, she'd go to the funeral, search for the troublesome bitch, then stake her herself! Pam took a deep breath. Now that she had decided to do just that, she felt a little better. But only just a little.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tara arrived at Sam's wake wearing the same outfit as Pam. She arrived before her vampire sister and lifted her veil. Sookie saw her and hurried over!

"Jesus, Tara! Where the hell have you been for the past two days? First of all, LaFayette is freaking out!

"Why?" Tara asked.

"Because you know he's got some kind of power, where he can see and talk to dead people. Sam has been appearing. And apparently he's concerned about Pam and you." Sookie informed her.

"Where is he?" Tara asked, looking around for her cousin. She spotted him up by the casket, boo hooing into a handkerchief. Tara lifted her veil and walked over to the coffin to stand beside her cousin.

"Where is he, LaFayette? Is Sam here now?

LaFayette promptly stopped his crying and looked her up and down!

"What the hell do you have on, hookah?!

"I could ask you the same shit, but I won't! Now is Sam here now?

"Yes. And he's wearing a suit to his own damned funeral. What do you want to say to him?" LaFayette asked.

"Tell him I'm sorry!" Tara said, bursting into bloody tears on 'sorry'. Meanwhile, Ghost Sam shook his head, then spoke to LaFayette.

"Tell Tara there is a reason I can't move on, but I can't figure out what it is.

"I still think you have unfinished business," LaFayette said in a low voice, his eyes darting around to make sure no one saw him talking, "and it's probably with that skank Pam.

"Don't call Pam a skank! She had some problems...

"LaFayette!" Tara hissed. "Sam thinks he has unfinished business? What is it? I'll help him clear it up! I owe him that.

Sam looked at Tara, then spoke to LaFayette.

"Maybe she can help. I think this might have to do with Luna.

LaFayette frowned.

"That woman you were seeing before Pam? With the kid?

"Yeah, Emma," Sam said, "I confronted Pam again before the Weres showed up. She admitted she had glamoured Luna into leaving town.

"What do you mean 'again'?" LaFayette asked.

"I had heard rumors about her doing that, but Pam always told me it wasn't true. There was something about Tara finding us together that made me ask Pam again. And this time she told me it was true. I told her I had to find Luna and tell her the truth. And then...

Sam suddenly trailed off and looked towards the door. Tara didn't have to ask what Sam was saying, because she was looking towards the door as well.

Pam had walked in...holding hands with Luna Garza! They quickly dropped hands and Sookie moved towards them. LaFayette hadn't noticed what Ghost Sam and Tara had noticed. But Ghost Sam said something out loud that shocked LaFayette.

"Pam had attacked me after I told her that. She left me for dead...the Weres came and finished me off. I don't understand...

But Tara did without even hearing Sam. Pam and Luna were lovers! Tara kept remembering what Jessica had told her the other night at Fangtasia...about Pam glamouring Luna to leave town. What if Pam had glamoured Luna, but not because she wanted Sam to herself.

What if it was Luna she had wanted the whole time? Still, why fuck Sam?

Meanwhile, Sookie greeted Pam.

"Okay, I want you to know that Tara is here. And apparently the two of you are wearing the same thing. Just be decent, okay? I'm going to go and talk to Luna." Sookie informed her. Tara turned back towards the coffin and muttered to LaFayette.

"What is Sam saying to you now?" Tara asked.

"It sounds like Pam fucked him up and left him for dead. Then the Weres finished him off.

"Pam came in here holding hands with Luna. They then dropped hands when people noticed. I think it was Luna Pam wanted this whole time and not Sam. And when Sam found out that...

"Found out what?" Pam asked. Tara didn't realize the bitch had gotten this close! LaFayette eased away from the coffin and Ghost Sam found himself unable to keep from disappearing! And at a moment like this!

Tara turned and faced her.

"I saw you holding hands with Luna when you walked in.

"And? As the two women Sam loved most in this world, we were comforting one another.

"I bet. So did you glamour Sam's woman into thinking she was gay as well? Besides having her leave town? Or was the leaving town for your benefit? You know, so you could slip away and fuck her." Tara said, her tone bordering on loud. A few mourners glanced over, something Pam noted.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Now get away from Sam's coffin.

"Bitch, please!" Tara snapped. "Stop with the 'Tara killed Sam shit'! I know you attacked him **BEFORE** the Weres got to him! And I think he figured your ass out which is why you're responsible for his being in that coffin!

"No, you are. Ever since you slithered into our lives, Eric has been trying to find out all he could about you. Your weaknesses. He thought Sam was one and so did I.

"So you fucked him thinking I would be upset and..." Tara trailed off.

"Please. You **WERE** upset when you found us. I just figured all it would take was a little more time and you'd be back with trailer trash Sam and out of Eric's life. I already have to deal with Sookie and her shit. I can't deal with Sookie and you.

Sookie now walked over.

"What's going on over here? I asked you to keep it civil, Pam.

"Fuck off!" Pam snapped at her. Sookie gasped and Tara put a hand on her arm.

"I found out that Pam killed Sam and not the Weres. This bitch has glamoured Luna into sleeping with her.

Sookie gasped again!

"Pam! Is that true?! Why...I think Eric needs to know!" Sookie threatened.

Suddenly, Pam shoved Tara so hard, that she flew backwards through the funeral home and crashed through a wall! She landed outside in the parking lot, just as Eric drove up and with vampire speed, got in between his two children! Pam had hurried out and was looking to kill her, when their maker appeared.

Pam straightened up and smiled!

"Hello. I found her. Just like you asked.

Eric gave Pam a look, then turned to Tara.

"Go and wait in my car.

"Eric!" Tara snapped. "SHE killed Sam! She fucking murdered Sam and tried to make me feel guilty about it!

"You did murder Sam!" Pam countered. "I left him alive. He might've gotten help if those Weres that **YOU** lead to him, hadn't found him.

Eric looked at Pam.

"What are you talking about? I thought you said there were too many of them and you couldn't save Sam?

Pam tossed some hair, grabbed Eric's arm and pulled him away from Tara.

"How long have you known me? Really known me? When was the last time I was ever interested in a man?

Eric just stared at Pam. Dr. Ludwig had warned him that traveling in time 'changed things'. Pam was many things: loyal and somewhat lazy. But she never played games. Why had she pretended to like Sam in the first place?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Pam asked.

"Like what?

"Like you're seeing me differently...look, I did what I had to do. The moment I saw Luna Garza, I knew I had to have her.

Eric stared even harder. Luna Garza. Pam's murderer in real time. God...

_"I am going to order you, as your maker, to stay away from her._

Pam blinked. What had he said? Stay away from Luna? No...

"Go back to Fangtasia and prepare for work. You are never to see her again." Eric said. Pam looked...well...devastated, but she turned, walked towards her car, got in and sped off. Tara stared after the car, then walked over to Eric.

"Why did you do that?

"That relationship was not going to work out." Eric said coldly, looking towards the funeral home. Sookie was peeking out of the hole Pam had made using Tara. He turned and looked at Tara.

"We're going home. Come." he said, holding out his hand.

"I can't. I have to tell Luna that she was glamoured by Pam. I have to set things right for Sam. He's a ghost and he can't move on.

"You know this because?" Eric asked sarcastically.

"LaFayette has a power. He can see dead people and right now, he's communicating with Sam.

"Then that's LaFayette's problem. Come. We are going home. You were gone for two days and I was worried sick." Eric said, holding out his hand.

"Sam was my friend. He is dead because of me...and Pam. I just need to let Luna know that Sam loved her.

"LaFayette can do that. He's the one seeing ghosts, correct?

"Yes, but...

"Tara. I don't give a damn about Sam. And when I say I'm sorry that he's dead, I don't even really mean that."he said, still holding out his hand to her. Tara rolled her eyes and turned to walk back into the funeral home.

But Eric's words of power stopped her.

_"As your maker, I command you to go home and wait for me in our bed, naked. Now!_

Tara gritted her teeth, turned away from the funeral home, got into the car she had come in and sped off. Eric was tempted to grit his own teeth as well. This trouble that was keeping him in this moment in time, longer than he had expected, was feeling eerily familiar! Tara and Pam were giving him trouble-yet again!

* * *

When Eric returned to his home, he went to the bedroom and found Tara naked, with a sheet pulled up around her. She looked very unfriendly.

Eric began removing his clothing as he spoke.

"You are not going to understand what I am about to tell you, but I am going to say it anyway. I did not come here to play referee between Pam and yourself. I came here to figure out a way to get you to love me, like you do now, again.

Tara eyed him. No, she didn't understand what he was saying. Eric finished removing his clothing and climbed into bed with her. He slowly reached out and pulled the sheet away from Tara's body. He then reached out and caressed her cheek.

"It would be so much easier to stay here and love you here. I should've went back days ago...

Now Tara was worried! She reached for him.

"Eric, are you on something? Are you alright?

Eric's response was to cover her mouth with his in a hungry kiss, that Tara responded to immediately, as she sank into his arms and gave into his need for her. Eric loved her with a fierce madness that was different from the other times they had made love. The experience should've been mind blowing, but it left Tara feeling confused...and worried.

Worried, because now Tara was convinced that Eric had used that reality ring again. But this time, the experience had fucked him up! She touched his face and closed his coffin, as he slept. Tara then got into hers and told herself as she pulled down her lid, that when night came, she would find out what was going on with her man.


	19. Chapter 19

The next night, Eric climbed out of his coffin, naked, and padded out to the kitchen. Tara was out there, wearing jogging clothes. She handed him a bottle of True Blood and stared at him. Hard. Eric took a swig, then noticed her expression.

"Good evening to you too." he said, smiling a little. "Why are you staring at me like that? And why are you wearing that ensemble?"

Tara glanced down at herself briefly, before watching Eric walk out of the kitchen and into one of the front rooms. He sat down on a couch and took another swig of True Blood, before setting the bottle down on a table. He patted the space beside him and Tara walked over and sat next to him.

"I went for a run." Tara answered.

"I didn't realize you jogged?"

"I started it up when I was living in New Orleans. " Tara answered. Eric smiled at her.

"You're still staring at me as if I've grown another head. What's wrong?"

"You're kidding, right? You don't remember all of that crazy shit you said to me the other night?" Tara asked.

Eric sighed and rubbed his face before speaking.

"Tara, I have something to tell you. And show you."

Eric got up and walked into his room. When he returned, he had the vial that Dr. Ludwig had given to him. Tara peered at it.

"What is that?"

"The drug I used to come back to this moment in time." Eric answered, holding the vial up to the light. Tara slowly took it and squinted at the small container. She then handed it back to him.

"What is that stuff in there?"

"I sniff it and go back in time." Eric said, looking at the vial.

"You 'sniff it'? Like crack?"

Eric set the vial down next to his bottle of True Blood and gave her a hard look.

"It is **NOT** crack!"

"Oh come, Eric! I mean it's vampire crack or something, right? I know you sell V. Just tell me what that shit really is? Were you on it the other night? Is that why you were talking all crazy?"

"How was I speaking 'all crazy'?" Eric asked, mildly amused.

"All of that talk about 'coming here to get me to love you' or something like that. Well, I never said I loved you. So I don't know where you're coming up with that." Tara sniffed.

"Oh, you love me. So I have no intention of arguing about that." Eric said dismissively. "And what I am telling you is true. Things were ruined between us and I came back here to the moment in time, when things went badly."

Tara stared at him for a moment. Okay, she would play along...

"Tell me then: when did things 'go wrong'?"

Eric reached out and began rubbing her knee.

"I did not handle things well when you found me with Nora. I was...I was dismissive of your feelings. You took the reality ring out of my safe and traveled to a time in the 1500's."

Tara burst out laughing! She then stopped when she saw that Eric was dead serious.

"Are you kidding me? Why the hell would I go back there?"

"I don't think you could choose where you went. You ran into a version of me. A prince. You became pregnant with twins. His twins. I forced you to return and give him up. Only you haven't and..."

"Okay, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm a vampire. How am I going to have kids?"

"You were human in the other reality. Once you became pregnant and returned to our time, the babies allowed you to be half human, so you could carry them. But once they are born, you will be a vampire again."

"That sounds kind of messed up." Tara noted.

"You seem to think so. Oh and you've married Bill Compton. He is legally the father of the babies."

Tara blinked.

"Uh, why the fuck would I marry Bill Compton? Tell me I didn't..."

"I have no idea, though you have slept with Alcide. But he was pretending to be Bill."

"What the fuck?! Okay, why don't you hand me that crack there and I'll flush it down the toilet, okay? I hope you're not selling this shit on the street." Tara said and leaned over him to try and take the vial.

But Eric got to it first and enclosed it in his hand.

"Tara, what I told you was the truth. Of course, some things have changed. And I think they've changed because I came here and tried to tamper with past events. Sam doesn't die but Pam does."

Something made Tara take what Eric was saying, a little more seriously. Maybe it was the idea of Sam being alive someplace.

"So what made you come back here? I mean clearly things are going badly for us."

"So badly that I'm practically keeping you prisoner in a house until our children are born. I did not tell you that you would be a vampire again, when our children are born, because I knew it would upset you. It did. And Alcide is everywhere. He's looking to take you from me." Eric whispered.

"Stop him." Tara answered.

"I don't know how. I keep messing up. I can't do anything right and I'm losing you. Once the babies are born..." Eric trailed off. Tara now gaped at him! The raw emotion she heard in his voice, suddenly made her believe him. She tentatively reached out and touched his face.

"You haven't lost me. I'm right here."

"I can't stay here. I've been gone too long already. And I don't know what to do, still, when I get back..."

"When WE get back." Tara told him. Eric frowned.

"Tara, you can't come with me. I mean..."

"I'm coming with you, to let 'myself' know, just where I stand." Tara said, running a finger down his face, before touching his lips. Eric kissed her finger, before sucking it slowly. Tara pulled her finger from his mouth, to remove her clothing quickly, before seating herself on Eric's searing length. Then, using vampire speed, Tara boosted herself up and down at a furious pace on his manhood. The lovers yelled out, clinging to one another after the quickie, their bodies still vibrating furiously.

Eric whispered against Tara's lips.

"Come with me."

* * *

Eric had been gone a little longer than he had anticipated.

The babies had been born. And Tara had actually named her son, Alexander. Her daughter's name was Ilsa(Prince Eric had said that was his mother's name. Tara assumed it was the same for the Eric that had abandoned her...).

When Dr. Ludwig told her that Eric had left and went back someplace in time, to fix things between them, Tara hadn't wanted to hear it! She was close to giving birth and she had been kidnapped to a strange house! She called Alcide and Sookie, who came to pick her up.

Then Eric never came back.

The babies were now three months. Bill had actually offered a solution. Alcide and Sookie moved into the mansion, along with Tara and the babies. Sookie could see to them during the day(Sam helped as well), while Alcide, Tara and Bill watched them at night. And for the first couple of months, the babies kept the household up, screaming at night. So Tara could actually spend quality time with them. But she knew they would one day sleep through the whole night. And she wouldn't get to interact with them much...

Tara did not think about Eric at all. Or at least she tried not to. The living arrangement was strange, since she was technically married to Bill, but slept with Alcide now, who had taken to the babies as if there were his own. Watching him with her children made her decide to give him a chance.

And things were going well until the dinner party...

It had been Sookie's idea to celebrate Alexander and Ilsa's three month birthday. The twins sat in their little highchairs, while presents were sent from far and wide, since the common assumption was that Bill Compton was their father. Sam and Arlene were talking to Alcide, while LaFayette fed Ilsa some baby food. Sookie and Bill were by the bar and Tara was just coming downstairs when...

Eric and someone that looked a lot like herself, appeared in the hallway! Bill was about to call security, when Tara watched herself talk.

"Don't you fucking dare call security on us, Bill Compton! What is this shit? Eric, our babies have been born!" Tara cooed, walking into the room LaFayette and the children were in! She saw Sam briefly and waved at him sadly.

The** REAL** Tara hurried down the stairs but Eric blocked her!

Alcide hurried to her side and Bill hit a button, bringing a security team in anyway. LaFayette and Arlene were freaked out to see **TWO** Tara's!

"What is this shit, Northman? Where the fuck have you been?!" Alcide snapped.

"You brought another me back here?!" Tara hissed. Eric smiled coldly.

"Does that bother you? Why are my children living in this house? Why have they been born? The last time I saw you..."

"Fuck you!" Tara snapped. "You ran off and left me so you could go and fuck some other version of me! One that doesn't know what you're really like!"

The 'other' Tara left the babies and hurried to Eric's side.

"Look heifer, I'm just here to tell you that Eric..."

**"HEIFER?!"** Tara yelled "Eric? Eric, have you lost your fucking mind!"

"I could've asked you the same question when you ran off with 'Prince Eric'." Eric countered.

"Get out of here, Northman," Alcide said gruffly, "Tara and I are together now."

Eric looked at him, then spoke.

_"As your maker, I command you to go to the ends of the Earth and STAY THERE!"_

Alcide suddenly turned and walked up the stairs. Tara gaped after him, then whirled around to face Eric.

"You take that back!"

_"And as YOUR maker, I command you to pack up our children and leave this house with me."_ Eric told Tara. The other Tara pulled on his hand and over into a corner.

"I don't know if that's the way to handle this. But, I think 'I'm' upset enough about seeing you with another version of me, to say that I **THINK** you'll be okay." Tara said, giving him a warm kiss. Eric pulled out the vial and Tara sniffed the contents, before disappearing!

Tara watched that event, then turned and ran up the stairs to stop Alcide! He was in their room packing!

"Baby, snap out of this! Snap out of it! Eric is just fucking with you! No one even knows where the 'ends of the Earth is'! We can leave this place! Snap out of it!"

Meanwhile, Bill and Sookie confronted Eric.

"Eric Northman," Sookie began, "if you think you can just come in here with some other version of Tara you were with, and order her and Alcide around..."

"I've just done it." Eric replied.

"Countermand that order to Alcide." Bill ordered him.

Eric eyed him.

"But not the one to Tara?"

"Yes." Bill bit out. Sookie gasped and swatted Bill's shoulder! Even Sam joined in.

"Tara has worked hard to build a life without you," Sam said calmly, "and I think you're a fucking bastard to come back like this and fuck up things for her and Alcide."

Eric looked at him.

He then spoke.

"You were dead where I was. I preferred you that way. And Tara isn't meant to have a life without me."

Lafayette and Arlene decided it was time to leave! He kissed the babies, while Arlene slipped out of the house. LaFayette then eased over to Sam.

"Let's go. Tara and Alcide will just have to deal."

"Yes, they will." Eric remarked. He then walked over to the stairs.

_"ALCIDE! AS YOUR MAKER, I COMMAND YOU NOT TO GO TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH! **TARA, GET DOWN HERE! WE'LL COME BACK FOR THE REST OF OUR CHILDREN'S THINGS!"**_

Eric then turned and slowly walked into the room **HIS** children were in. The sight of them was overwhelming. A bloody tear slipped down his cheek and he swiped at it quickly, before picking up Ilsa out of her highchair. He looked back at Sookie, Bill, Sam and Lafayette.

"Sookie, Tara is dragging her feet. Pick up Alexander and bring him out to my car."

"You just popped into the room! You didn't bring a car!" Sookie snapped.

"Tara has one, does she not? Well we'll put my children in there." Eric said stubbornly, smiling at his daughter. She stared back at him, but did not cry as he began walking out of the mansion with her.

But when he opened the door, the security team was in place. Tara and Alcide hurried down the stairs. Alcide took Alexander from Sookie and Tara moved so that she was standing in front of Eric.

"Give me my daughter!"

"She's our daughter." Eric corrected her.

"Eric, I have a new life! You just left me!"

"I didn't just leave you, Tara! I went back in time! I wanted to fix when things went wrong for us. That is all. You can't keep me from my children."

"You can see them whenever you want."

"That's not good enough. And I want them to have my last name. I want them under MY roof!"

"We're vampires," Tara said sadly, "our babies need to be someplace where humans can look after them during the day. **TRUSTED** humans. Don't do this. Don't make me do this. You changed your mind with Alcide...just...don't..."

Eric just looked at her. He did not hand her back Ilsa. Tara turned and walked over to Alcide, who reluctantly handed her Alexander.

Tara Compton, Vampire Queen of Louisiana, then left the King of Louisiana's mansion, with her three month old babies, Alexander and Ilsa Northman, with their father, Eric Northman. But the struggle for Eric and Tara to truly find their way back to one another, still lives on.

**END OF TARA COMPTON: VAMPIRE QUEEN OF LOUISIANA**

In the third, upcoming story, **Northman vs. Thornton**, a vampire court battle begins, to decide which parent Alexander and Ilsa Compton will live with. But something unexpected happens in the 'battle' to win Tara's heart...and it is in Eric's favor.


End file.
